Harry Potter and the Time Mask Mystery
by HarryBond007
Summary: Ootp twisted with a time travel. Time-Travel. I DROPPED THIS, MOVED THE STORY TO HARRY POTTER AND THE LOCKET BEARER.
1. Description

**This story has a complement named ****_Ron Weasley and the Time Mask Mystery_**** it is basically the same story but with a different POV.**

**I will try to make that a full story without needing to read ****_HP & TMM_**** but will also try to make it fun enough for those who do read it. I know it will be hard to have so much POVs on the same things but will try to talk about different things in both of them.**

**If can't handle it I will drop that one and continue with ****_HP TMM_****.**


	2. Children from the Future

The walls kept moving fast while flashes of cold lights jumped every couple of seconds. It was a long and dark corridor that he didn't recognize. It really didn't matter, he was in a hurry.

His strides echoed steadily like on a big and empty hall. The corridor didn't seem to end. It was crucial to get there soon but he could not remember why.

"Harry!" Ron's voice burst from the distance.

"Ron! Where are you? What is happening?" he yelled quickening his pace.

No answer.

"Harry! help!" this time it was Hermione's voice piercing the air. She was suffering.

"Hermione! I'm coming! Where are you?!"

He thrust forward with the irrepressible despair of not getting there on time. Shouts of pain became more audible as he continued his motion. Sirius was there also and most of the Weasleys.

Why isn't he with them? If Dumbledore had not left him behind this would not be happening. He was capable, he was useful.

In the moment the anxiety became unbearable an exit emerged in the distance. A tall figure was waiting for him impatiently and about to rush through the door.

"Come on Harry! We must keep that weapon away from him." Cedric said eagerly. "We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it." His foot was already at the other side of the door and his right hand was gripping the knob.

"No!" Harry panicked "Cedric, wait!" but Cedric had already gone through the door.

"NOOO! Come back!"

The green eyes watered of impotence. He was still far from the door when it began to close slowly. Gathering all of his energies he ran even faster than before.

CRASH.

He slammed directly against the door just as it closed completely. Screams came from the other side. He grabbed the doorknob and forced it back and forth violently. It was looked.

"CEDRIC! Open the door!"

Then a green light flashed across the crack in the door.

"NOOO!"

Harry threw himself against the door repeatedly. The third time, the door opened and everything went dark.

All the world was in shadows. His sight did not reached any sort of light. There were no distinguishable walls or a door behind him. Then a high-pitched laughter thundered all around growing louder and louder.

"Bow to death, Harry"

He turned around almost instantly with his wand drawn and held it high. He was sweating and his right hand was gripping the wand tightly.

A massive hooded figure hovered in front of him. No face or feet were visible. It was a 10 foot dementor. Laying behind it, Harry got a glimpse of a motionless body.

"Dudley!"

"It has not kissed him! It has not been kissed!" Harry muttered trying to convince himself.

He raised his wand and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The moment he did so a hand took the wand from him.

Harry was now standing on a huge room surrounded by a dozen people on black robes. The one on the middle was a portly little man with rumpled gray hair. It was Cornelius Fudge, the minister, and he was holding Harry's wand.

"Based on your recent violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery this court has decided to expel you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he said.

"But .. I had to do it! There was a dementor!"

The minister didn't seemed to register Harry's words. "You are now exiled from the entire Wizardry World." Then he broke Harry's wand in half.

"NOOO! You can't do this!" he shouted while the figures became more distant.

"Sorry mate. Need to go." He heard Ron's voice in his head.

"We cannot see you anymore. We're sorry Harry." Hermione's voice sounded gloomy.

He saw them from very far away, walking by the side of Dumbledore. Neither of them responded to his pleads. Albus Dumbledore never looked back.

Then he woke up.

The green eyes opened at once. It was all dark and the high ceiling was hardly distinguishable. The first sound that reached his ears was his own hard breathing.

"Damn.." he muttered slowly to himself.

It was just another nightmare. He leaned on his elbows trying to cool down. Little by little the events that led him there came back to Harry. He had been at Grimmauld Place since last Saturday and the dreams weren't improving. The corridor and the door appeared only a few days ago. What do they mean?

He seated heavily extending his right hand to the side of the bed. Before putting his round glasses on he wiped the sweat from his forehead and rubbed the top of his nose. The room was completely in shadows and he barely noticed Ron's shape on the other bed. He was snoring.

"Merlin!, this place is depressing." he thought as the forms of the room became more visible.

What was that weapon that Sirius was talking about? It was really that crucial?

The floorboards creaked as he made his way to the loo. While washing his face the concerns that haunted Harry raced on his head. Why wasn't Dumbledore talking to him? He was useful, why didn't the order gave him a bigger part in all this? After all, he was the one that saw him return.

Then there was the hearing.

In two days he would have to face a court full of wizards that could expel him from Hogwarts. Expelled. The thought was unbearable. Hogwarts was Harry's real home. What if Dumbledore couldn't stop them from expelling him? Harry knew that they were just waiting for a chance to do it, to silence him.

It was early in the morning, he knew this by the sounds that came from downstairs. Probably Mrs Weasley was already wandering around the kitchen. Putting some clothes he decided to join her, anyway he wasn't going to be able to sleep now. There was no point waking up Ron, it was to late for Harry to continue sleeping but too early for Ron to wake up.

"Good Morning" he said grimly as he entered the kitchen. Professor Lupin was seated reading the Prophet with a cup of tea while Mrs Weasley was preparing more.

"Good Morning dear" Mrs Weasley forced a smiled when she saw Harry.

"Morning Harry, rough night?" Lupin said slightly raising his eyes from the paper.

"You bet" answered weakly taking a seat by Lupin. "Any news?"

"Nothing valuable"

Harry took a cup of tea from Mrs Weasley.

"Worried about the hearing?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, a bit nervous. Hope I don't mess it up."

"Everything will be all right Harry. Dumbledore has all the defense ready." Mrs Weasley said.

Harry smiled not very convinced.

Then, BANG.

"Ouch!" a boy's voice came from the hallway.

Harry stood instantly dropping his cup of tea on the table.

"James! what did you .." a girl's voice yelled this time before it was abruptly cut.

"Blood traitors!, dishonoring this ancestral house. Filthy mudbloods, half-breeds..." Mrs Black screeches echoed across the house.

Who was that? Harry was ready to jump out of the kitchen when he felt a hand on his chest.

"Don't. I'll check it first!" Lupin said and ran towards the hallway.

What!? Stay here? How can Lupin say that to him? Harry was not a boy unable to defend himself. Harry could help.

"Harry! don't go!" Mrs Weasley yelled at him when he was about to go after his former professor.

"Don't move!" Harry heard Lupin's voice probably shouting at the invaders.

"What the heck is that!?" the same boy from before said.

Mrs Black's shouts were loud and didn't allow Harry listen to what was happening on the corridor.

"Shut up you old hag!" Sirius' voice came after some heavy footsteps were heard. Mrs Black was silenced. "Who are you? How do you got here?" Sirius surely had noticed the invaders.

Harry wasn't going to wait anymore. He ran through the kitchen door ignoring Mrs Weasley's yells and when he reached the Marauders he was surprised.

Remus Lupin was weakly holding his wand against a group of kids. Sirius had his hand on his own wand but he wasn't pointing it at the children, he was standing by the side of the curtains that covered his mother's portrait with a confused expression.

There were five kids, most of them redheads. The oldest kid would have eight or nine years as maximum. The youngest kids were crying.

"Harry, why did you come here!?" Lupin said quietly turning to face him.

"I wanted to help." The kids seemed stunned.

"Harry you shouldn't.." Mrs Weasley had a reproving tone when she arrived at the hallway but it softened when she saw the kids. "Who are these kids?"

"We don't know, they just appeared here." Lupin said.

"Rubbish! they have like eight years.. tops. They cannot apparate!" Sirius intervened.

"Also how do they get passed the Fidelius charm?" Lupin looked at them suspiciously.

"I'm sure you are not suggesting that these kids are Death Eaters?" Mrs Weasley looked scandalized.

"We can't be sure Molly, they could be in disguise."

In that moment a little girl from the group raised her head. She had a long red hair and tiny freckles, she had been crying probably about Mrs Black's screaming or the wand pointed at them. Something in her felt very familiar but he didn't know why. Her puffy eyes stopped crying when she noticed that nobody was shouting and they fixed on Mrs Weasley with an astonished expression.

"Granma?" she said trying to sniff normally. Traces of a hopeful smile were drawn on her face.

"Em.. I'm sorry dear I think you're lost. I'm not your granma." Mrs Weasley came out with the best motherly tone she had.

"Yes you are." the girl answered with an almost angry tone. She was pretty cute, Harry felt the desire to protect her.

A boy with glasses and a bushy hair girl took the chance to whisper to each other furiously.

CRACK.

"What is happening here? we heard all the conmotion!" said one of the twins as they apparated on the stairway.

"This kids appeared here and they are calling your mother Granma" Sirius seemed to be explaining that to himself also.

The twins' faces turned to the invader with studious eyes.

"I thought that you couldn't just apparate here, isn't the fidelius charm working?" said the other twin. Some of the children were staring at the identical boys with wide eyes.

"We were wondering the same thing. Maybe we should call Dumbledore." Lupin said.

"What's the fidelius charm?" said the bushy hair girl intrigued. Some of the kids eyes opened waiting for the answer.

"Well, it means that you shouldn't be here if you haven't been told where this place is, kiddo" Sirius answered on his best clarifying tone.

Some of the kids were amazed. "Oh"

"But we know where this place is! we come here every year for a party!" the boy with glasses now spoke.

"Yeah, we come here on Victoire's birthday." said a boy with untidy black hair and green eyes while a redheaded boy nodded.

Now this was weird. The boy with the black hair was almost a clone of harry when he was a kid. Well almost, this boy didn't have a scar on his forehead neither was he wearing glasses.

When Harry registered the boys' words he was taken aback. Party? Every year? Victoire? This house had been deserted for years of that he was certain. After all the cleaning and creature extermination Harry was sure that no-one could have lived here in a very long time. What were these kids talking about?

Harry noticed that the rest of the hallway occupants were also disconcerted.

"What party?" Harry voice everybody's question taking a couple of steps forward.

All the kids turned towards him. A huge smile appeared on the face of the little girl with the long red hair as she ran in Harry's direction. Lupin wasn't sure of using his wand against the little girl but Sirius stopped him.

"Daddy!" the little girl shout when she reached Harry.

The silence took over the corridor. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"You have a daughter?" one of the twins said.

She was clinging at Harry's leg pulling from his trousers. "Up!" she said extending her arms while opening and closing the hands repeatedly. She looked happy. In fact Harry could tell that the whole group of kids looked less nervous. He on the other hand was utterly shocked and his mouth opened wide.

Was he supposed to carry this little girl? Strangely, some part of him thought so. Although there was also another part of him that thought "What the heck!?". He looked at everybody's faces.

Mrs Weasley was slightly nodding encouraging him. Harry knew that she didn't know what was happening either but she definitely wanted him to carry the little girl. The rest of the room seemed reluctant.

"Harry, maybe we should wait for Dumbledore." Lupin said cautiously.

"Remus, if this little girl were a Death Eater she had already attacked by now. She's scared." Then she whispered to Harry. "Come on dear, she thinks you're her father you should comfort her while we found her parents."

"All right, that's enough. who are all of you?" George spoke as Harry lifted the girl very slowly. The little girl was beaming on Harry's arms.

"You don't know us?" the bushy haired girl asked offended. Fred was taken by surprise with the tone that the girl was using with her.

"Not even a single idea." Fred answered for him.

"There's two of them." The tall redhead boy said surprised.

"Of course there's two of us.." George said.

"we wouldn't want it any other way."

Then the redheaded boy addressed Mrs Weasley. "Granma, I'm hungry." He didn't need to say anything more. Mrs Weasley's features softened smiling at him.

"Well everybody calm down. Let's go to the kitchen to eat something. Remus you can inform Dumbledore of this, hopefully he would know what is happening. If the wards are failing we need to do something about it." she said leading them to the kitchen.

"Yeay!" most of the kids yelled at the mention of food. They were hungry.

When Mrs Weasley walked by Harry she addressed the little girl. "And what would your name be, dear?"

"Granma! you know that I'm Lily" she said grinning and Harry's mouth opened a bit.

"Of course I do." Mrs Weasley said with a smile and heading to the kitchen.

Lily? Well, that would made sense if she was her daughter. He could definitely name her daughter Lily. But she wasn't her daughter, he just met her, this was very weird.

Mrs Weasley thought that it was all right to serve breakfast without waiting for the rest of the people. The kids did look hungry. They didn't talk much during the breakfast and most of their conversation was about how ugly this place was now or about the screaming lady portrait that they didn't know about.

Albus Dumbledore didn't took much time to answer the call. When he showed he listened thoughtfully to the story about the children. Sirius, Professor Lupin and Mrs Weasley were filling him with all the details, at the same time the headmaster was throwing some deep looks to each kid.

"So children, I think I have a theory of who may you be. Still, at these dark times we need to be sure." he took a small vial from his robes and showed it to them. "Do you know what this is?"

The kids shook their heads.

"Albus, you're not thinking of.. they're just kids" Mrs Weasley was scandalized.

"I think it is the fastest way and unfortunately it is necessary."

"That's veritaserum!" Harry said surprised looking at the transparent liquid. Did the headmaster intended to use it on a child?

"The truth serum!" said the bushy haired girl who was named Rose.

"Indeed, this is veritaserum. You seem pretty informed young girl." Dumbledore said. "I'll need one of you to take it. I promise it won't hurt and that we'll only ask what is strictly required."

After a short silence the oldest boy, James, stepped forward. "I'll do it."

Three drops later all the people were seated expectantly in front of the boy. Harry refused to go away. The kids cried or got nervous without Harry so the headmaster convinced Molly that it was unlikely that these kids held information about the Order deeds and Harry stayed. Since Harry was staying there was no reason to leave the twins out.

Now he could see at James in more detail. He had brown chocolate eyes, the same as Lily and he was thin. The hair color was a very reddish tone of brown and he had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. In other words he had very similar looks to Harry's father that was also named James. This was getting odder by each second.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked after

"James Sirius Potter" he said. Sirius opened his eyes with great interest.

"How old are you?"

"Eight, I'll be nine on February 3rd."

"Is Harry James Potter your father?" Everyone on the room leaned forward holding a breath except the mysterious kids and Dumbledore.

"Yes" Many mouths dropped open. Many eyes fixed on Harry analyzing him, doing the math.

"WHAT!? That's not possible, I was only six or seven when he was born!" Harry yelled. The children were confused. Lily cried on Harry's lap.

"Sorry Lily" Harry calmed down trying to make her feel better "I won't yell again. I promise it."

When all the kids were settled the professor continued.

"In what year do you think we are?"

"2012"

A dense silence dropped over the room. There were gasps and loud whispers. "..the future" someone voiced.

The future. He was perplexed. Was it possible that this group of kids had traveled back in time?

As he assimilated that, all began to make more sense, these kids were from the future where it was possible for him to have kids. Lily was really her daughter and James was really his son. James and Lily, those really sounded like names he would use for his kids. Even Sirius. Harry had some pictures of his father and this James resembled him a lot. There was even some small traces of his mother on Lily.

Al the little clone of Harry, was his son also. It was all clear now. Al even had his mother eyes. No scar, no glasses. He was not a clone he was his son.

"Err.. Thanks Harry. I'm honored." Sirius said. Harry came out of his trance, his eyes moved from his future sons and daughter to where Sirius was. "But you do realize that that name will turn your kid into a prankster instantly from the moment he's born, right?" Sirius was grinning while Mrs Weasley frowned.

"Well.." Harry answered honestly once he knew of what he was talking about. "you have been the closest thing to a father I have ever had. Why shouldn't I name him after you?" Sirius beamed at this.

Everyone started to calm down. This was awkward but it was a much more pleasant surprise than Death Eaters in disguise.

Dumbledore let the news settle, then he continued. "Are all of you Potters?"

"No. only me, Albus and Lily. Rose and Hugo are Weasleys." James said. A big unexpected smile appeared on the headmaster face for a second. He never turned to face Harry.

The Weasleys were delighted trying to find out whose kids they were. Mrs Weasley was beaming seeing at her two newfound grandkids. Lily had only called her that in an honorary title, Harry was sure of that.

"So who were their parents? Hugo was definitely Ron's son. He was a tall redheaded boy with blue eyes and freckles all over his face, that was an easy guess. It was obvious that Ron's son would hang out with his kids." Harry thought. "One of them may even be the godfather of the other one's kid." That was a happy thought.

So, he had three kids. He was married. Who was his wife? None of the kids looked like Cho. He let out a sigh in disappointment. His eyes landed on the girl on his lap and he couldn't avoid a smile. He was the father of this little girl also and she seemed to like him. He stared at her trying to register all of her facial features like this was the only good thing on his life. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing not be married to Cho after all.

Then he worried again, Was he a good father? He didn't know how to be a good father, he didn't grew with one. The closest thing to a fatherly figure he had ever saw was Mr Weasley. Sirius was definitely not a good role model in the father department. Apparently Harry wasn't as good as Mr Weasley, after all his children were sent back in time all alone. His future wife was surely going to kill him. "He was a lousy father" he thought lowering his eyes.

"How did you get here?" Dumbledore continued.

"We were playing on Dad's office and we were seeing all of his photos and stuff from his awesome adventures when he was young."

Adventures. Well maybe all of his life-risking situations will make great stories one day.

"We were saying how much we would have liked to be there and have those adventures.." James continued.

"I wasn't, It was only you! This is all your fault!" Rose yelled at him crossing her arms and looking away.

James didn't seem to hear Rose. "..then, this blue light came from Dad's desk. It came from a black mask that Dad had just brought from work that day. So I tried it on and a big flash surrounded the room. The next thing I knew was that Rose, Hugo, Al, Lily and me were here at Grimmauld Place but it is much more creepier than I remember."

"And there's an old lady screaming there." Lily said with a scared tone pointing to the hallway.

Great. It was Harry's fault. How could he let his dangerous office opened for some kids to play in? Why did he left that awful mask in sight? Why did he have it in the first place?

Understanding came to everybody in the room. There was no doubt now that these kids came truly from the future.

They needed to send them back and soon. How? he wasn't sure. He wished that Hermione had woken already, she might know what to do.

They didn't belong here. They could even affect time with horrible consequences. "Bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time." Hermione had said.

Surely their parents on the future will be missing them, his future self - This was so awkward - will be missing them. Besides there was a war here, it wasn't safe ...

"Wait!" All of those thoughts suddenly stopped. There was a more important question that hasn't been answered.

"We won? I mean there is no war on the future?" It seemed possible now. He was alive and with kids, how could that be possible if Voldemort was still alive?

Everybody in the room was eager to know that answer. Mrs Weasley didn't even reprimanded Harry for interrupting Professor Dumbledore.

"There is no war. But there was one when you were young." James said.

"You beat some big bad guy many years ago" Al said.

The silence covered the kitchen. They won. Voldemort was gone. Harry defeated him? How did that happened? Harry didn't even believe that was possible before meeting these kids. This future was perfect.

"I believe that's enough information for now." Dumbledore said giving the antidote to James. "I think we all agree that we can trust these kids."

Everybody nod.

"Children," Dumbledore said facing the kids. "You are not from around here. You are from our future, you haven't been born yet. I will be trying to send you back to your time but you will have to stay here for a while. It is the safest place for you. These people.." he said pointing to the everybody in the room. ".. are your family. Even when they don't know you, they are still the younger versions of the people you know. They will protect you no matter what."

Lily and Hugo didn't seem to fully understand that but they nodded either way. Rose was the only one that didn't appeared to be surprised.

Then he caught James eyes. "James, I will need you to draw for me that mask and any other thing you remember about it."

When he raised himself he addressed Mrs Weasley. "Molly I think I don't have to ask you to take care of these kids. You all should know that when I send them to their time all of our memories will have to be erased to avoid compromising that wonderful future. I'll be leaving now, every moment that passes is crucial in this situation."

"Of course" Mrs Weasley said with the first sincere smile Harry had saw in her since he arrived at Grimmauld Place. Everybody else just nodded.

When Albus Dumbledore was gone with the drawing James made, Harry realized that the headmaster didn't addressed him or even looked at him the entire time.

The portrait had its chance to yell again when Tonks arrived. When Remus explained her the situation she got shocked but in no-time she was laughing and playing with the kids.

When Ron entered the kitchen he was already dressed. Remus and Sirius were talking effusively to James who seemed fascinated. Hugo was still eating without looking away from the twins, he was already in his second plate. Rose was talking very warmly with Mrs Weasley. Tonks was making faces for Al and Lily who was still happily seated on Harry's lap, both of them were laughing out loud and Lily was clapping. "She's like Teddy!" she said when Tonks made her mouth look like a bird's peak. Harry didn't knew who Teddy was, but he thought he might be a metamorphmagus from the future.

Meanwhile Harry was in deep thought. He liked to have these kids here and know about the brilliant future that was waiting for them but he also was worried of what may happen if they couldn't find a way to return them to their time. That could affect the future and even his children, he didn't want these innocent kids in the middle of a war.

He tried to feel positive. Dumbledore was acting strange but he was a great wizard. He would find a way to send them back. Relaxing he went back to wonder about his future wife. When Ron entered the kitchen he had decided to ask Lily about her mother.

"What was all that noise about?" Ron said, then he noticed the kids. "Bloody hell! is the Order getting funds with a daycare?"

"RON! language! there are children in here!" Mrs Weasley shouted.

"Did you..?" Fred said turning to George.

"Yes I did"

"I cannot believe it.."

"Did he just..?" now both twins were wearing disbelief expressions.

"Yeah our little brother is joking" George continued.

"Is Ickle Ronnie feeling all right?"

"Oh Shut up!" Ron yelled at them.

It was then that Hugo approached very slowly to where Ron was standing. He pulled from his trousers and Ron turned his sight down to see him. Hugo extended his arms without raising his face.

Ron's face was worth a million galleons.

"Well, seems like Ickle Ronnie have managed to reproduce."

"..it seems so my dear brother" Fred said.

Rose glared at the twins. Could Rose be Ron's daughter? It was possible but she didn't look very much like Ron except for the red hair, the blue eyes and the freckles. In fact she looked like.. Harry's gaped.

"What?" Ron said with Hugo still pulling from him.

"Ron, these kids are from the future. They arrived a couple of hours ago. We are taking care of them while Dumbledore manages to send them back to their own time." Mrs Weasley paused briefly. "I believe Hugo there, is your son." she said smiling while pointing at the redhead boy by Ron's side.

Ron lowered his face with the mouth opened and caught a glimpse of Hugo nodding.

"WHAT THE..!"

"RONALD!"

"You are joking right?" Ron said looking at the twins.

"Nope, we are as puzzled as you are.." Fred said.

"not sure who would be so dumb to marry you." George smirked.

Ron was about to say something when Rose's voice was heard. "Hey!" Judging by that reaction it was very likely that Rose was also Ron's daughter and if Harry's suspicions were correct then her mother was not a dumb at all.

"Well, looks like Ickle mini Ronnie has a sister"

"seems so, my brother."

"Leave them alone!" Rose shouted and the twins incredibly flinched at the yells from the six year old.

Ron was stunned looking at Rose who was slightly embarrassed noticing her younger father's attention. Then he looked back when Hugo started pulling from him again, he was frowning because Ron wasn't paying attention to him.

"Err .. Hi" Ron said awkwardly.

"He wants you to carry him." Tonks said.

"Eh.. well"

"Come on Ron, he won't bite. That's just me." Sirius said with a grin.

Ron snorted at Sirius and slowly picked Hugo up. "Very funny" he sarcastically said to Sirius. Hugo smiled and let his head rest on Ron's shoulder.

"Oh well." Ron said clearly confused.

"Come on Ron, breakfast is ready." his mother said.

Ron hurried to a seat next to Harry carrying Hugo with him.

"So.. you have one too." Ron asked Harry noticing Lily.

"Yeah" Harry said with a weak smile. "Her name is Lily."

"Morning, uncle Ron!" Lily said from Harry's lap.

"Eh Hi." he answered.

"Those two also." Harry said pointing at Al and James.

Ron looked at them and laughed for the first time since he arrived.

"What's so funny?" Harry said.

"You couldn't hide those even if you tried to" Ron said making Lupin and Sirius laugh.

"Specially that one." Lupin said to a giggling Sirius while pointing at Al who was still talking to Tonks. Harry joined the laughs.

"What's so funny?" a voice came from the door while Mrs Weasley put a plate in front of Ron.

Hermione and Ginny were walking through the kitchen's door. Hugo smiled when he saw them, Rose opened her mouth.

"Good morning dear. Good morning Hermione" Mrs Weasley said. Lily that had turned her head rapidly when she heard Ginny, stood away from Harry's lap and ran to the door stumbling.

"Mummy!" she said as she clung to Ginny's leg.


	3. Ginny's New Family

The chocolate brown eyes had followed the little girl as she approached stumbling.

"Mummy!" she had said clinging to her leg with a hopeful smile.

The little girl was now looking straight at Ginny from below with sparkling eyes. She had a long red mane and a huge smile painted on her face. She was a very cute girl.

When the girl had spoken, the smile on Ginny disappeared as her mouth opened slightly. Then she redirected her sight to the people on the kitchen trying to decipher what was happening.

"I knew that girl looked familiar!" Ginny's mother said.

Her mother who was standing by the stove, had one hand over her chest and she was beaming. Ginny noticed another unfamiliar girl sitting close to her mother, she had a red bushy hair and her blue eyes highlighted her amazement expression. Next to the girl the twins were looking at Ginny with serious faces, they turned to face each other and then to Ginny again. On the furthest end of the table, Professor Lupin and Sirius Black were watching her, they were surprised and a half smile was forming on their lips; a boy was also standing by their side but his back was towards Ginny so he hadn't noticed her yet. Across from the twins, Ron was holding a miniature copy of himself, Ron was obviously in deep thinking while the little boy was grinning. Harry was next to Ron and he had the strangest reaction of them all, he was just staring at her with his mouth fully open. Ginny was uncertain of what could have caused that reaction. Tonks was the last one there, she was simply smiling and waving while a black untidy hair peeked behind her. Probably another kid.

At Ginny's silent question her mother spoke to her with a smile still on her lips. "Ginny dear, these kids.." she made a hand gesture so Ginny could notice all the kids. ".. came today. They're from the future."

"What?!" Ginny and Hermione said in unison.

"It is true. Dumbledore was here and we questioned James .." Professor Lupin ruffled the hair of the older boy how had just turned to face Ginny with a wide smile. "with Veritaserum." he said

Ginny stood there looking at the boy with wide eyes while Hermione walked towards them voicing her questions. When she made the connection of her mother's words with the girl that greeted her, Ginny's eyes traveled back to the little girl clinging to her leg. Her daughter. She wasn't smiling anymore, she was confused and the spark on her eyes was no longer there.

"Mummy?" the girl said.

Something felt awfully wrong on Ginny about hurting this little girl so Ginny's face relaxed and she knelt in front of her as Hermione kept asking a bunch of questions about time turners and weird masks. She smiled at the girl and stroke her hair.

"Yes?" she muttered with some difficulty.

"Are you ok?"

"Sure I am.. sweetheart."

The little girl was smiling again which filled Ginny of an unexplainable warm feeling. The girl then ran to Ginny and gave her a big hug. Ginny was surprised at first but then she smiled again and hugged her back. After a few seconds she stood up with the little girl in her arms.

Ginny met Hermione's eyes on her way up and she gave her a "How crazy is this?" look. Now that Ginny had calmed down a question appeared on her mind, who was the father of this little girl? She couldn't figure it out. When she studied the girl's face she noticed that she was pretty much a younger version of herself, that made her smile but didn't gave her any clue about the father.

Then an unexpected question came to her "Who was James' mother?" It was an easy guess that he was Harry's son, he was basically a younger version of Harry with brown reddish hair and brown eyes. Ginny didn't know why she was thinking about that, she had convinced herself to give up on Harry. "Was she jealous?" she thought. She forced herself to focus on her own kid that was in her arms.

The reactions on the kitchen were settling except for her mother, Ron and oddly enough, Harry. Her mother was still beaming and saying something like "Five grandkids" when she returned her attention to the stove. Ron was frowning at Harry like deciding if he should open his mouth. Harry on the other hand, was utterly shocked. Ginny thought that this was because of his own kid.

Ginny was deciding if she should ask the girl about her father. She did want to know but she didn't want her brothers screaming and retaliating against the boy. "It could be Michael." the thought appeared unconsciously on Ginny's head. Her brothers didn't know about her boyfriend and they didn't need to just yet. Instead, she asked her something more obvious. "So what's the beautiful name I gave to you?"

"Lily!" the girl really liked her name.

Ginny started to walk towards the table carrying Lily. Since Ginny was a girl of short stature that was not an easy task, she was just turning fourteen the next day. She wanted to know more about her daughter so she decided to continue with the name and then ask about her age. "Is that all? do you have a second name?"

"Yes I have one, you gave it to me!" Lily was completely happy on Ginny's arms. "My name is Lily Luna Potter!" she yelled the last part with a very happy and proud tone.

Ginny froze half way to the table.

The brown eyes widened. That couldn't be true, Harry didn't even notice her. She had gave up on Harry. Ginny didn't knew what she was supposed to feel about that. "It's a dream, it's a dream" she repeated to herself "Don't get your hopes up. Wait! Hopes up? What she was talking about? She gave up on him!"

"P-P-Potter?" Ginny asked shyly.

The smile on Lily didn't disappear, she nodded rapidly. "Yes! Like in daddy!" She said pointing at the other side of the table. Ginny forced herself to follow Lily's finger because she knew who she was going to find there and she wanted to see it with her own eyes. There at the other side of the table, was Harry Potter blushing at her. The world was upside down.

She remembered Ron frowning at Harry a moment before and Harry's shocked expression. It all made sense but it couldn't be true. Even Lily's name, Harry's mother was named Lily. Was Luna because of Loony Lovegood? that Ravenclaw girl in her classes? She didn't know any other Luna, maybe they were more close in the future.

"Why did we stopped, mummy?" Lily said. "Mummy, you are red!"

Perfect! Surely she was completely red. Why now? She was just beginning to talk in front of Harry, she didn't even blush that much around him anymore, and now she had to be made evident by her newfound daughter.

"I'm .. ok" Ginny said as she resumed her way very slowly to where the twins were seated.

"Mummy! aren't we going to sit with daddy?" Lily determined to make Ginny feel embarrassed.

"Err.." Ginny said. On her mind she was lamenting herself of her sudden loss of eloquence. "Really? That was all I could say?" she thought.

She caught a glance of Harry. He was still red and looking down at the table. Would he like to seat with her? Instinctively she looked away, her eyes landed on Hermione who was beaming and smiling as wide as possible.

"Ron dear, could you trade places with your sister?" her mom said.

"HECK NOT! WHY SHOULD I?.." Ron finally erupted. He lowered the little redhead boy on his lap so he could stand up and point to Harry "..HE IS HOOKING UP WITH GINNY!" Ginny turned even redder. Why did Ron had to make this more difficult?

"RON! We have children here!" her mother yelled.

"I'm..not" Harry was shocked and he didn't knew how to answer but he was offended at Ron's accusation.

"Well you do have three kids together.."

"..we have evidence!" Fred finished.

Three kids. Ginny turned to James and gaped. James was her son. The reddish on his hair, the freckles and the brown eyes that was all Ginny's. James winked at her and Ginny's mouth drop open.

But, who was the third? Ginny's eyes moved quickly through the kids and stopped at the boy with black untidy hair who was standing by Tonks. She hadn't paid attention to him previously but now she could tell that he was almost an exact copy of Harry. The boy was looking at her very excited. Ginny smiled.

"I.. that hasn't happen yet!" Harry said to the twins.

"Uncle Ron! you shouldn't yell at daddy! he is your best friend!" Lily was frowning at Ron.

Ron was dumbfounded and he clearly didn't knew how to answer to his niece.

"I.. HE IS NOT MY BEST FRIEND! BEST FRIENDS DON'T GO AROUND HOOKING UP WITH THEIR BEST FRIEND'S SISTERS! HE'S A PRAT!" the little redheaded boy had walked away from Ron to hid behind Hermione. Hermione who was now besides the bushy haired girl was so furious that she didn't even noticed the boy behind her. The bushy haired girl was not looking less angrier.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! THERE ARE KIDS IN HERE AND HARRY HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! HE IS A GOOD BOY AND AS GOOD AS A SON FOR ME!" Mrs Weasley's voice thundered in the kitchen. Professor Lupin and Sirius remained silent trying to look away, they knew better than to intervene in the current flow of the conversation.

Harry was looking surprised on Ginny's mother direction. It was obvious that Harry didn't expect to be addressed as a son at this moment. Ginny knew that the life with his relatives had been hard and she was very happy to be able to give him a family now. "A family!" Ginny thought "I'm Harry's family now!"

Ron hesitated for a moment.

"But.. YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE!? THAT'S GINNY AND HE KNOCKED HER UP!" Ginny was fuming and had she not been busy holding Lily, she would've hexed him already.

"RON! Shut up you prat!" Ginny shouted. "We haven't done anything! leave him alone!"

"But you will.." Fred said

"..Three times!" At this Ginny turned bright red. The twins were right but she didn't want to think about that now, she had to keep focusing on Ron.

"Fred! George!" Ginny's mom yelled. "You're not helping!"

Ron just glared at his brothers. He then took a deep breath turning his eyes at Harry. Ginny handed the girl to her mother and rushed to where Ron was about to yell at Harry again.

"DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST..." Ron didn't got to finish the sentence.

"Ron! you jerk.." Ginny started as she was half way to where her brother was but her voice was overshadowed.

"RON!"

"DAD!"

Ginny was startled by the shouting that came from behind her. Hermione and the bushy haired girl had finally exploded holding identical frowns. Ron flinched. Everybody turned to see the girls and then it became clear to Ginny. The bushy haired girl was a little redheaded version of Hermione.

When Hermione yelled, the boy behind her had ran towards Ginny's mother who was now rubbing his back while holding Lily on her arms. Hermione had turned to see at the girl who had just called Ron "Dad" obviously stunned.

Ron on the other hand was starting to recover from his shock. He opened his mouth weakly but he was stopped again.

"You're Hermione's daughter!" Harry yelled pointing at her causing a gaping Ron to turn at the girl.

"Of course I am!"

"But,but,.. I thought you said you were my daughter." Ron barely managed to speak.

"My dear brother, you do know that two people are required.." George started.

"..for the arduous task of making babies, do you?" Sirius broke in laughter at the twins words.

When Ron didn't answered they continued. "I guess he doesn't know.."

"..we could explain to Ickle Ronnie the basics, he is our brother after all."

"I could help!" Sirius yelled laughing from the end of the table. Professor Lupin elbowed him on the ribs.

"Impossible!" Hermione said with her face fully red.

"Well it is possible and should I say very likely. She is almost identical to you Hermione" Professor Lupin spoke from the end of the table with a smile on his face, Sirius was still laughing.

"Hi mum, I'm Rose." the bushy hair girl said turning to Hermione. "And the boy holding grandma's leg is my brother Hugo."

Hermione looked at the scared little boy that she just found out that was her son. Ginny couldn't tell if she was surprised or if she was studying the boy.

"Hey Ron! Congratulations!" Tonks said.

"I..,I.." Sirius and Professor Lupin were smirking openly at Ron's reaction.

Ginny was now seeing Rose and Hugo in deeper detail. Rose was obviously Hermione's daughter but she also had the Weasley's hair and Ron's eyes, even a few freckles. If Hermione had been born as a Weasley she definitely would look like Rose. Hugo was a different case, he was completely Ron's.

"Blimey!" Ron finally managed to say letting out a sigh and dropping on his seat.

After a few moments all the tension on the room was gone.

"Rose sweetheart, could you go and get your father to this side of the table?" Ginny's mom said.

Rose nodded and dragged a stunned Ron all the way to the other side. Ginny thought that Ron wanted to argue but he didn't found the words or the courage to do it. When he looked at Hermione he went red. Hermione looked away from him, she was still very angry at him. Ron took a seat next to the twins, Rose seated on the other side of his father.

Hermione then addressed the little redhead boy with a smile. "Hi.. it's Hugo right?" Hugo nodded.

"Your dad sometimes yells and acts like a complete prat but he is not mad at you." Ron snorted.

"I know" Hugo said.

"Do you want to sit at the table with me?" Hermione said.

"Yes!" and the boy hugged Hermione. She took him on her arms and then she muttered on Ginny's direction "I have a kid"

Hermione sat at the other side of Rose with Hugo on her arms. She didn't look at Ron.

"You're in trouble" Rose whispered to Ron.

Ron eyes widen "Can you help me?" Rose shook her head. "You're doomed". Ron looked scared. Ginny rolled her eyes but a moment later she couldn't avoid to snigger.

Then Ginny noticed the free seat next to Harry. She got nervous.

"Do you want to eat with your mother?"

"No grandma, I already ate with daddy" Lily said "Can I go sit with them?"

"Of course, honey"

When Lily passed Ginny, who was still half way to Harry, she pulled from her mother's arm all the way to where Harry was siting then she climb to Harry's lap.

"Err. Hi" Ginny said to Harry with a lightly red face.

"Hi"

The twins spoke once Ginny sat by Harry's side.

"So Harrykins, what are you intentions to our little sister?" Ginny glared at Fred's question.

"FRED!"

"I'm not dating her .. yet." Harry added the last part looking at Ginny. They both went very red at that.

Was Harry planning on dating her? Twenty minutes earlier Ginny didn't thought that was possible, either way she did like the idea.

"But you will" George added pointing at the kids.

"In that case, I'll tell you then."

"Fair enough." Ginny was glad that the twins weren't going to press on the topic anymore. Ron on the other hand, glared at them. He obviously wanted them to oppose a bigger resistance to Harry.

"So Rosie, is your father a prat this often?" Fred asked the girl.

Ron frowned at the twins ready to argue but he couldn't when he saw Rose nodding. "But mum always fixes him!" All the people on the room laughed. Ron decided that it was wise to look at the table. Hermione blushed but she still was showing an angry expression.

A conversation started where Professor Lupin, Sirius and the twins asked all kinds of things to Rose. Rose's answers usually ended up with Ron blushing or snorting. Ginny didn't pay much attention to it because she felt a hand on his left arm.

"Hi" the black haired boy spoke to her with a smile.

"Em.. Hi.." Ginny started.

"Al" Harry whispered to her.

"Thanks" she whispered back.

"..Hi Al" Al then hugged her like he had been waiting to do it since she arrived at the kitchen. It was the weirdest sensation for Ginny to have this clone of Harry hugging her so hard. A smile formed on her face and she hugged him back.

"Is Al short for something?"

"Albus"

The atmosphere cooled down at the kitchen. Al was talking very happily to her mother. Lily was still on Harry's lap and she seemed to enjoy it greatly, they were having a very cute conversation since both of them had already eaten, Tonks joined with an occasional transformation. The kids loved that. James came after a moment to speak with his parents and sat at Ginny's other side. Ginny knew right then that this was a trouble boy. Hermione was looking very interested while having a conversation with Hugo, she even laughed occasionally. She never looked at Ron. The twins discussed about something worth of a couple of glares from Ron who was next to them. Sirius and Professor Lupin were back to their private conversation as if nothing had happened.

"So who likes Quidditch?" George asked to the whole table and Ron raised his sight with interest.

"Me. I want to be a chaser!" James said with keen smile over the voices of all the other kids who shout "Me!"

"A chaser?" Harry said like thinking where that came from.

"Sure, like granddad Potter and mum!"

The twins and Ron gave Ginny a shocked look. Harry smiled at her making Ginny blush. "Here I am, blushing again." Ginny thought.

"Like me?" Ginny managed to ask.

"Yes. You were a HolyHead Arpy! you know great moves!" James said smiling with a proud tone, mouths fell open at these words.

"I.. I was?" All the kids nodded.

Ginny couldn't believe this future life, she was married to Harry and she was a professional Quidditch player. How that happened?

"Ginny does not play"

"She does. She's been breaking into your broom shed since six" Hermione said casually. Ginny's brothers stared at her sister with incredulous looks.

"Wow. Then we should tell the new captain. You could try for the team.." Fred said

"..yeah, he or she won't want to lose the chance of having a pro."

"I'm not a pro yet!" Ginny answered but she had a big smile on her face.

"You're surely good enough for the House team right now." Harry said smiling.

Ginny had to suppress the urge to hug Harry right there right now. What was happening to her? This wasn't her life yet, this was her future self's life. What would happen when Dumbledore managed to return these kids back to their time?

"Thanks"

"Well I'm a blushing girl again but at least one that can talk in front of Harry." Ginny thought.

"I want to be a keeper.." Rose said drawing the attention to her. "..or a chaser maybe, I don't think I have a keeper's body." she finished sadly.

"What! you like Quidditch? I thought you were like Hermione? Don't you like reading?" Harry asked and Hermione frowned at him but Ginny noticed that she was also intrigued about her daughter's likes.

"I do, but I also like Quidditch."

Everybody laughed. "That has to be Ron's work" Ginny thought.

"I want to be a keeper also!" Ron finally spoke beaming at her daughter.

"You were" Rose said.

"I was?!" Ron was very pleased. "When?"

Hugo shrugged. "When you were young."

"But.. I am young. Do I get to play this year?" Ron was very eager to hear the answer.

"Don't know. I don't remember the year. Which year is this?" Rose asked.

"1995" Hermione answered.

"Is this Umbridge year then? Or is it MadEye's? We know some stories" James spoke now.

"Who is Umbridge?" Fred asked.

"The teacher. The one that was mean to daddy!" Lily frowned. That caught the attention of everybody on the room. Sirius raised an eyebrow and sent a wondering look at his godson.

"Mean?" Ginny asked intrigued.

"She said bad things of dad and gave him the scar" Al said frightened.

"WHAT!?" Ginny's mum went into the conversation. "A teacher gives Harry a scar? How? Where?"

"Some letters, on his hand" said Lily rubbing her left hand as it hurt.

"A blood quill!? outrageous!" Professor Lupin yelled this time. The mood in the room lost its joyfulness.

Everybody was now listening very interested to the kids' words. The frowns on Hermione's, Ron's and Professor Lupin's faces were specially ugly while Sirius and Ginny's mother looked murderous. Ginny as the rest of the people was shocked, why would a teacher do something like that?

"What do the letters said?" Tonks asked grimly.

"I must not tell lies" James said slowly.

"WHAT!? THAT BITCH!" Ginny's voice echoed above all the other yells.

At Ginny's words, everybody's angry face changed to astonishment.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! What kind of language is that? your kids are here! Merlin! Behave!"

"Sorry mum" Ginny lowered her sight, her cheeks colored a bit. She already hated this Umbridge woman and she didn't knew her yet.

"So? What happened to the bitch?" Sirius growled after a moment. He was clearly containing himself, his eyes were blazing.

"SIRIUS! THERE ARE KIDS IN HERE!"

"Sorry Molly, but they are old enough for.."

"FOR WHAT? Lily and Hugo are barely four!"

"Yeah! but they do live with Ron or Ginny"

The people in the room laughed except for Ron who glared at Sirius and Ginny who turned crimson in embarrassment.

"Mum, what is a bitch?" Hugo asked Hermione. Hermione's eyes widen and she glared at Sirius and Ginny. Ginny, if possible, was more ashamed.

"It's nothing. It's a bad word, you shouldn't say it. Never!" Hermione said to him. Lily who also had the same question on her head looked convinced with the answer.

With a last glare at Sirius, Ginny's mother addressed the kids. "So kids, do you know what happened to that.. woman?""

"Uncle Harry caught her and Mum has her in prison" Rose said.

Hermione's mouth opened in great surprise and Harry answered the unspoken question. "We talked with them earlier. You are doing something on the Law Enforcement Department and ... I'm an Auror." he said.

Ginny looked at Harry with stunned eyes while Ron did the same with Hermione. Hermione smiled.

"Well I think that we shouldn't ask more questions until Dumbledore finds something about this. We could mess the future." Professor Lupin said. Some complains were heard about this.

"Come on Remus, just one more.." Sirius plead.

Hermione spoke before Professor Lupin could respond to Sirius. "I think Professor Lupin is right. We could damage this timeline."

Sirius snorted. "You're just not fun" He crossed his arms.

Hermione opened her mouth but a voice of a boy was heard before she could speak. "You're Teddy's dad?" Albus said pointing at Remus.

"WHAT!? Who is Teddy?" Remus asked to the boy.

Sirius laughed "What about stop asking things Moony?"

"But.. I'm a werewolf!" Professor Lupin didn't pay attention to Sirius.

Hugo, Rose and Albus looked scared while Lily looked like she wasn't understanding anything. "Awesome!" James shout. This kid could look like Harry but he was definitely a trouble maker while Harry was more like a trouble magnet.

Sirius laughed louder "This kid is James Potter all over again!"

Professor Lupin was very nervous. "Are you sure I'm his father?"

"I was about to say the same thing about that one." Harry whispered to Ginny while pointing at James. They both giggled.

"His second name is Remus as yours. But he is not a werewolf! we saw him on the full moon the other day, he was just cranky." James added.

The professor let out a relief sight. He was about to say something when Lily spoke.

"Can you change your face as him?" Lily asked with a smile. "She can!" Lily pointed at Tonks.

The room went silent as Remus and Tonks stared at each other.

"Is he a metamorphmagus?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. Mum told me, she said she got it from his mom"

Tonks' mouth fell open. "My dad's name is Ted" Tonks said with a weak voice. Professor Lupin blushed.

"MOONY! you're family! But.. what's the matter with you?! Tonks is like ten years younger" Sirius barked a laugh.

Tonks was also very red but she managed to ask one more thing. "Are you sure? Do I look like .. Teddy's mother?" she was beaming.

"We wouldn't know.. Teddy's parents died in the war." Rose said grimly.


	4. Anticipated Grief

Everyone in the room was dead silent.

"E.. We.. We.. die?" Tonks muttered with the weakest voice she had so Harry barely heard her.

Lupin looked as if a lightning had struck him directly on the chest and Sirius was death frozen. Everybody else had a similar reaction except for the kids.

Remus found his voice and directed it towards the girl who could give him answers. "Rose.. how old is Teddy?.. I mean did he knew his parents?"

Rose seemed nervous of having so many eyes focused on her. "It's ok, you can say the truth." Hermione encouraged her but with no trace of a smile on her face.

"I believe that they died when he was just a month old." the girl said and she then quickly lowered her sight as if she had just said something really bad.

A loud squeal was heard when Tonks, who until that moment was crooking her mouth to hold back the tears, broke apart on Harry's left shoulder.

"My.. baby.." she mumbled.

Harry didn't know what to do so he turned his sight to Hermione. She looked entirely sad but when she realized Harry's silent question she moved her arms as if she was hugging the air. Harry looked at Lily who was ready to cry without knowing why, Ginny extended her hands to Harry to ask him for the girl. When he handed the girl on his lap to Ginny, she gave him a "hurry up" look. Harry then let out a sigh and hugged Tonks with both arms.

Tonks sobbed louder when she felt the comfort of Harry's arms. He heard more sobs coming from the rest of the people in the kitchen and a moment later Lily broke up crying.

"Now, Now.. everything is all right" he heard Ginny say to Lily. He got a glimpse of her cradling the little girl with an insecure look on her face. She was still very confused about the whole "having kids" thing.

Then he heard a backslapping and he supposed that Sirius was hugging Professor Lupin. After Harry got out of his initial shock the sorrow began to take over him. Why did Lupin had to die right after finding the happiness? He wanted to yell to someone but he couldn't, no-one had the fault of these news and he couldn't yell with the kids there. He wanted also to get up, to rush towards Lupin and Sirius but he couldn't leave Tonks. He felt so frustrated.

"We cannot change the timeline Sirius.." Lupin said vaguely.

"WHY NOT! we can stop this from happening!"

"REMUS!"

Harry jumped on his seat because Tonks stood up quickly when she heard Professor Lupin's voice. When he raised his eyes he caught the sight of a black haired Tonks moving Sirius aside and clinging furiously to Lupin.

"WHY? Why this had to happen to us?"

"I.. I don't know."

Harry stood up.

"Leave them" Ginny whispered to him.

"I'm going with Sirius" he whispered back and she smiled at him still trying to calm down Lily. As strange as it sounded Harry felt much better with that reassuring smile.

Seconds later Harry and Sirius were hugging tightly.

"Life is never fair to the Marauders, pup." Sirius whispered to him after some moments wiping his eyes. "We can do something, right? We can stop this from happening."

Harry's eyes then focused on Al who was standing sadly next to Ginny, she had all of her attention focused on Lily. Harry didn't know how to answer, if they changed the timeline then these kids might not even exist. He didn't want that, these were his kids. Still this didn't seem fair to Lupin.

"I don't know Padfoot.."

Hermione's voice echoed on Harry's mind. "Bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time"

Moments later the atmosphere at the kitchen had lightened up a little. Harry still felt very bad and he wanted to talk to Lupin but he was better with Tonks and he couldn't leave Sirius all alone now.

Professor Lupin then spoke again, he had calmed down also. "I think we all need to get some rest. I only need to know something.." He turned to Rose. "Who takes care of Teddy?"

Harry turned to face Rose wishing very hard that she mentioned his name. He didn't want Lupin to think that he couldn't look up after his boy if he wasn't there anymore.

Rose opened her mouth but James spoke first. "He lives with his Grandma Andy but .."

"Grandma Andy? doesn't he have a Grandpa Ted?"

"No, his Grandpa Ted died at the war also."

Tonks sank again in Remus arms sobbing uncontrollably. "..Mum.. all alone.." she mumbled.

"But what about me?" Sirius asked. "Am I watching over Moonslet also?"

"Who are you?" Hugo asked finally.

Everybody turned quieter, even Tonks stop sobbing and raised her sight a bit.

"But.. I'm good old Uncle Padfoot.. Sirius"

"Padfoot? You're Sirius Black? I thought he was dead." Al said which led a new wave of sorrow.

"NOOOO! that can't be true" Harry was now crying out loud on Sirius arms while Lupin buried his head on Tonks' hair. He heard more sobs from the room even from Mrs Weasley, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered to Harry was his own excruciating pain.

"It's not FAIR! you have just got out! you have to live!"

"It's ok, pup. It's ok."

"It is not ok! you can't leave me alone!"

Harry heard Lily's sad voice from the other side of the table. "Why is daddy crying?"

"It's ok, Lily" Ginny's voice came next.

Why was everybody saying that it was ok? It was not ok. Harry just couldn't bear the pain on his heart, he wanted to know how, he wanted to stop it. He wanted to know who would take Sirius away from him. Voldemort? if so Harry was going to go after him, he wasn't going to let him take his family away from him again. He was in deep pain.

"You're the only family I have left! I cannot let you go! You cannot leave me alone again!"

Then Lily started crying again. Harry couldn't comfort anyone now, he was in pieces. "Daddy! we are your family!"

Harry couldn't take this anymore, he was not prepared to be a parent. He was only fifteen, he didn't know how to act. He needed Sirius, he could not give comfort when he needed it himself. Pieces of his spirit were scattered across the floor but he found the strength to turn around. Lily's cries felt very painful to him.

He turned very slowly catching glimpses of a heartbroken Mrs Weasley stroking Al's hair and the twins facing down. Hermione had a very concerned look on her face and Harry knew that she was struggling with herself deciding if she should stand up and hug him. All the anger was away from Ron's face, he look as concerned as Hermione did but on his own particular way. Al was hiding his face in Mrs Weasley's leg, Rose looked distant and Hugo couldn't explain himself why everybody was crying so much.

When Al turned and looked at him with his moist green eyes Harry jumped back ten years. Suddenly he was seeing himself sitting on his old mattress inside the cupboard, hugging his legs after a beating from his uncle. Harry could almost hear the sobbing and remember his thoughts "Why I'm so alone? Mum..Dad..". He didn't have a family then but he will, in the future. His eyes distinguished Al again, the boy was looking at Harry with very confused eyes. This boy was not Harry, this boy grew up happily with a family. Something inside of him wanted to go with that little copy of himself, he wanted to tell him that everything was all right, that he was always going to have a family. That he was not Harry, that he had not a stupid scar on his forehead.

Sirius voice came from behind him. "Go pup, I'll be ok." Harry turned and with a forced smile he nod.

He walked slowly passing Lupin and Tonk. His former professor patted his back with the weird combination of a smile and red puffy eyes, Tonks also had a weak smile on Lupin's arms. The twins and Ron just remained seated uncertain of what were they supposed to do while Harry knelt besides a smiling Mrs Weasley to where Al was.

"Hi.. how are you feeling?" his voice seemed alien after so many shocks.

"I'm fine" Al said pretending he was ok. Harry extended his arms and Al run the three feet that separated them.

"Everything is all right" he said with a low voice.

Harry calmed down while he was hugging the boy and he raised his sight. Hermione was smiling and gripping her chair, already standing to join them. Harry shook his head in her direction and Hermione returned to her seat surprised.

"Want to go with your mom?" he said.

Albus nod.

Harry stood holding his hand and they started walking to the other side of the table. Hermione was looking at him with her eyes wide open but then she smiled. Harry knew she didn't expected that, after all she was his best friend and Ginny was just starting to talk to him.

At the other side of the table Ginny was holding Lily. The little girl had stopped crying the moment she saw Harry approaching, then he smiled and she smiled him back. At that moment Harry saw the tremendous resemblance she had with another redheaded girl who was clinging to her mother's leg on his first trip to Hogwarts. His green eyes moved automatically to where Ginny was. She had a slight grin but there was moisture on her eyes and Harry didn't want her to cry.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "I'm fine"

Harry knew that Lily wanted a hug but he did not hug Lily, he hugged Ginny surprising her and himself. Lily got caught in the middle of the hug but she didn't complain.

Harry then remembered something and he turned a bit to find Albus and James. Ginny seemed to understand what he was thinking and they both knelt so the five of them could hug.

"You are my family!" Harry said. He was regretting what he had said previously, he had hurt the kids by saying that he had no family. Ginny's eyes widened but she grinned warmly at him.

"You don't forget that." Ginny whispered and only he and the three kids heard her. Harry was surprised but he smiled.

When they broke apart he saw Ron's uncomfortable look. Hermione had turned to face Ron with a smile and then she looked away like remembering that she was mad at him.

Ginny reached Harry's ear and she whispered to him again. "Are you all right?" Harry nod slowly without looking at her.

Sirius then yelled breaking the silence. "Hey! I'm the one dying here and no-one is hugging me!"

Everybody laughed.

"Come kids I want you to meet uncle Padfoot." Harry said taking Lily from Ginny's arms noticing that she was getting tired of the weight. Then they walked towards Sirius, even Ginny was dragged by James.

Harry didn't know what to feel about Ginny. In future he was going to fall in love with her but he barely knew her now. He had a crush on Cho, not like he was going to say that in front of the kids. The kids were another important topic, Harry was not sure about what was going to happen to them. What if they couldn't send them back? He decided not to worry about that yet.

The rest of the time at the kitchen was a bit brighter. On Harry's mind the news about all those deaths - specially Sirius' - was still causing him a great pain but he decided to smile for the kids. At the beginning it was difficult but then he discovered that it made him feel slightly better. Harry noticed that many people on the room were doing the exact same thing even Tonks looked a bit more joyful and her hair had changed to dark brown, she didn't separate from Lupin's side though.

"It has been a tough morning. Why don't we rest and start the cleaning after lunch?"

Everybody agreed gladly.

"Mum" Hugo's voice was heard before anybody could get out of the kitchen. He was pulling from Hermione's sleeve.

"Yes? What's the matter?" Harry noticed how she was still getting used to the whole mother thing.

"I want to go to the loo" he said.

Soon after that Lily yelled from Harry's lap. "Me too!"

"Oh.. well.. the bathroom is.." Harry began.

"I think she wants you to take her." Ginny whispered to him smirking. Harry's eyes expanded in realization.

"I don't think it is safe for her to go there alone dear. Considering the stairs and the dangers in this house." Mrs Weasley said.

"Oh" he looked at the little girl trying to decide what to do while some small laughs were heard at the kitchen. An idea occurred to him then, maybe he could ask Hermione to switch, it would be less awkward if he took Hugo. Hermione then stood holding Hugo's hand and headed towards to door.

"Err.. Hermione! I thought that maybe.. we could switch you know.. I could take Hugo if you like." Hermione turned with a big smile then looked at Ginny.

"It's ok, Im fine with taking Hugo." she said and exited the room.

"Not so lucky.. eh?" Fred said.

"..not at all. Well maybe if he wants to take little Hugo.."

"..he could change him for someone more alike.." by this point both twins were scratching their chins like they were in deep thought.

"..but who can be that similar to Hugo?"

"Oh I know! he could take little Ickle Ronnie!" Everybody was laughing now except for Ron who was sending some evil glares to his brothers. Sirius was almost crying of the laughter.

Harry didn't pay attention to the joke since he was still trying to solve his current problem.

"Daddy? I really need to go!"

"Err.. well.."

Ginny then saved him. "Come on Lily. Daddy has some things to do, I'll take you." she said.

"Ok" she jumped to the floor and headed outside of the kitchen.

Before exiting Ginny turned grinning "You owe me one.." she said and the whole room heard her. "..coward!" she added with a smirk as she disappeared from the room.

Harry let out a sigh and the room started laughing again. He sat down on the table between Al and James.

"So.. does Teddy have someone else looking out for him? What will happen to him once mom is gone?" Tonks asked after a while, she had calmed down and was seated between Lupin and Sirius near the end of the table.

"He is not alone! He has us!" James said.

"He comes to visit all the time, when he is not in school." Albus added. Harry relaxed a bit with the news, he had been wondering why wasn't he there for Ted Lupin. Professor Lupin let out a sigh and smiled at Harry.

"I was starting to wonder why weren't you there for the boy, kiddo." Sirius said.

"Me too!"

"Thanks" Lupin said to Harry.

"It's nothing. I'm sure I'll do it happily."

"It means a lot to me." Tonk said, her hair was now vivid blue.

"To us." Professor Lupin added putting a hand on Tonks shoulder. Harry was embarrassed, it was a strange thing to be thanked about something he hadn't done yet.

"I think I want to talk with Remus.." Tonks broke the silence. "..privately." Lupin blushed widening his eyes but he nod.

Mrs Wesley was next, she said she needed to distract herself and the only way to do it was to clean something.

A moment after Mrs Weasley exited the room Hermione and Ginny returned to the kitchen.

"I think we have to go too dear brother.." Fred said then.

"Sure we have some pending.. businesses."

"Can I go with them dad?" Harry doubted, he was deciding if the twins were a good influence for his son. He nodded.

"Your uncles will take care of you." he said with a loud voice that he was sure the twins heard. The twins just smirked.

"You know is pretty weird to be a father." Harry said to Sirius as James got out the room.

"Don't worry you got it under control. I have saw it." he answered. Harry noticed that his godfather was drinking firewhiskey now.

"Ginny! could you watch the kids for a moment?" Hermione said. When Harry raised his eyes he looked at her rushing out of the room. Ron was no longer there.

Harry returned his attention to Sirius like trying to say something important but he didn't found the words and he just stared at him with a sad smile. Sirius looked pretty much the same.

"Em.. kids! do you want to play a game?" Ginny said. The kids agreed eagerly.

"Isn't dad coming?" Albus asked and Lily turned to where Harry was seated.

"No, he has some important things to talk with uncle Padfoot. Come on let's go, Hugo, Rose." Harry looked at her with a thankful smile. She winked leaving Harry uncertain of what that meant.

When he was alone with his godfather two whole minutes passed before someone dared to say a word. "And to think that yesterday all I cared about was not being able to leave this horrible place" Harry didn't know how to answer that.

"I'm sorry he said. I shouldn't let you alone." his godfather said.

"It's not your fault. I .. I wish we could do something."

"You don't want to." Sirius he said, it was not a question nor a reproach.

"It's not that I don't want to. I don't want to lose you, but.. it's just.. the kids. I don't know what to do."

"I thought so." his godfather said drinking again from his glass.

"You know kiddo." he continued after Harry's silence. "I won't try to change things, those kids are much more important than I am. But if I could change something it wouldn't be me, it would be Remus. He deserves it."

"You deserve it too. You have suffered enough!"

"Maybe dead I won't do it anymore." those words surprised Harry, Sirius was clearly very depressed. "What I mean is that there's not very much I can make of my life now. I have lost my youth as a prisoner. Remus has Tonks now, he has a future kid to fight for. I'm alone."

"You have me."

"I know and that's why I haven't given up yet. But now I'm glad to see that when I'm gone you will have more. Look at your future, Merlin! you will have your friends, Ron and Hermione won't give up on you, never. They will never betray you, they will never doubt of you. You have three wonderful kids - the older one is meant to be a prankster by the way - .." both of them smirked at this.

He continued quickly "..those kids love you and are very proud of you. You are a very good father in the future - you are not doing so bad right now either - I'm not even close to that. You have a family now! you have the future we are fighting for and I'm glad of it. That's the future that's worth dying for!"

Harry knew that Sirius was right but that didn't make his pain go away. "I know that but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Well, " he took another sip of the firewhiskey. "we could be here all day mourning my death or we could try to enjoy the time we have left." Harry didn't how to answer since he knew that he was right.

"On brighter topics, that future wife of yours is quite a keeper." he said.

Harry blushed. "She is Ron's sister."

"That didn't seem to stop you." he glimpsed at Harry mischievously.

Harry lowered his sight blushing again. "That hasn't happened yet. I haven't even thought of her like that."

"But you will. Have your kids told you when will that happen?"

"No, we haven't talk about that. The breakfast chat was more about what were their likes and dislikes and stuff like that."

"Suppose that we have to change the timeline, that we keep our memories. Would you approach her sooner?"

"I.. I don't know. Maybe. I'm not sure if there is much point in hanging with other girls if I know I'll marry her."

"You're right there but you make it sound like you have no choice."

"Do I?"

"Now that I think about it I'll say no. They're always redheads!" Sirius said barking a laugh.

"What do yo mean?"

A moment of silence passed as Sirius led the glass to his mouth once more.

"Potters! they're always taken with redheads. It's like a curse."

In that moment Lily ran into the kitchen and she clung to Harry's hand. "Daddy! come we want to play." Harry then raised his sight and he met Ginny's eyes at the kitchen entrance, Al was by her side.

"We saw a house elf, you won't believe how ugly it is" Albus said fascinated earning some loud laughs from Sirius.

"Sorry, I told them you were busy but they outrun me." Ginny's face was red, Harry was also embarrassed thinking what she may had heard.

"There's no problem Ginny. We had finished our talk already. The kids can take him to play." Sirius said smirking at Harry.

"Did you hear us?" Harry asked Ginny quite nervous as he stood up.

"Only the last line.." she answered and then turned her chocolate brown eyes to Sirius. "..And just for you to know, I'm not a curse!" she said blushing.

Sirius laughed out loud. "Quite a temper also, just like your mother." he whispered to Harry. Harry was completely red.

"What was that?" Ginny said.

"Nothing." Sirius said as Ginny glared at him.

An hour later Harry and Ginny were still playing with the four kids. Ginny was watching over a Exploding Snaps game between Albus and Rose while Harry was playing a wizardry chess game with Hugo. Harry started the game slowly since he didn't want to upset his nephew by defeating him very fast, soon enough he discovered that although Hugo was not as good as Ron, he definitely knew the game. By the time Harry realized that the boy was no easy opponent it was too late. He just couldn't believe that he was having a hard time trying to beat a four year old.

"You should move that knight on your left side forward, your bishop will fall if you don't."

"You shouldn't give him advices! can't you see I'm losing?!"

"That's cheating!" Lily said from Harry's lap.

"No it isn't! I was going to move it either way" Hugo answered.

"So Ron, where were you?" Harry said as he watched Hugo move the knight that Ron pointed out.

"I.. was hanging around on the bedroom, there are not a lot of cool places around here, you know?"

Harry then moved a rook ignoring Ron's disapproving grimace.

"You are making this to easy for him."

Harry was irritated at Ron's comments, as far as he remembered he was mad at him.

"Why do you care if I lose? You're mad at me, remember?" Harry said in a cold tone.

Ron seemed to be struggling internally with something as he lowered his sight.

"I'm here to apologize." Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He saw that Ginny raised her eyes also when she heard Ron's words, she was very shocked.

"What?" Harry didn't noticed what piece Hugo was moving.

"Uncle Harry, it's your turn."

"Eh..? .. Oh yeah" Harry just moved a random piece.

"The knight doesn't move like that!" Lily's voice came to him. She didn't know much about chess but she had memorized all the valid moves so she could complain if someone didn't move a piece correctly.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Harry focused a bit on the board and he fixed the movement, then he looked at Ron. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I was a prat. You don't even like my sister .. yet." he forced the last word. "You fancy Cho!"

"I.." Harry was very red and he didn't dare to look back to where Ginny gasped.

Lily then frowned. "Daddy loves mummy!" Harry thought that Lily was not liking the Ron of this time so much.

"Eh.. sure thing Lily" Ron answered nervous.

Harry then tried to force a smile and he addressed the girl "Sure I do Lils" the girl then smiled to Ron with a I TOLD YOU SO look.

"Your turn"

"Ok, Lily" Harry moved a pawn.

"So are you forgiving me?" Ron insisted.

Harry thought it for a second, he wasn't going to allow him to get away with it that easy. "For what?"

"For being a prat, I already said it."

"About what?"

Ron snorted. "About you dating my sister."

"I'm not"

Ron then forced the next words. "It doesn't matter, you will. And I think that she couldn't do better, it would be a far worse if it were Seamus or Dean. You are a good guy and a good friend." He ended his line sighing.

Was Ron giving him permission to date his sister? A squeal was heard from Ginny's direction.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

"Come on! don't make me say that again."

Harry laughed. "All right I forgive you but you'll need to apologize to Ginny also if you want us to be ok."

"Crap!"

"RON! The kids!" Ginny yelled frowning.

"I just made things worse." he said quietly so that only Harry could hear him. "Well, here I go." And Ron walked towards Ginny.

Ginny was harder but Ron did manage to get her forgiveness and everybody was happy again. By the time Ron went back to Harry he had already lost to Hugo. They had a rematch now with a full focused Harry and Ron advising Hugo, Harry won this time but not for much margin.

When lunch time came Ginny took Albus and Lily to wash their hands and forced Ron to do the same with Rose and Hugo. At first he said that they could eat like that but when Ginny mentioned Hermione Ron changed his mind with a frightened look. Harry said that he would pick up the games and then he would meet them at the table.

As he returned from his bedroom he encountered Hermione who was heading also to the table.

"Where had you been?, we had a wonderful time playing some games with the kids."

"I was at the library. I took the free time to do some school work and I also tried to find something about that weird mask."

"Any luck?"

"No, I'll need to get a drawing of the mask also. Maybe it has some runes carved in it."

"That could be a good idea."

After a brief moment Harry spoke again. "You talked with Ron right?"

Hermione tried to look surprised. "About what?"

"He apologized"

Hermione then opened her eyes as big as she could. Harry found this reaction a little odd and when her face turned red he spoke again. "It's everything all right, Hermione?"

"Eh?" she was lost on he own thoughts "Oh yeah.. I just made him a small comment. He cannot act like that, he knows he is being irrational and .." Hermione was frowning now. Harry was confused he didn't know what had just happened but he decided to let it go.

"Thanks" Harry stopped her. "I didn't want to pass through last year all over again."

"Oh it's ok.. I guess. I would've done it either way.." she made a small pause. "By the way I have something I wanted to talk to you."

"Really? what's that?" He looked at her intrigued.

"Ginny"

"Err.. what about her?" Harry was blushing.

"Well you have three kids with her."

"But it hasn't happen yet. I barely know her, she just started talking to me." Harry's was trying to justify himself.

"I know.. So you don't like her." Hermione was looking now at him with a deep look.

"I.. don't know. I'll surely do but I don't know what I feel right now."

"It's Cho right?" before Harry could say something she continued. "I know you asked her to the Ball last year and you are not that subtle." Harry nod in resignation.

"What should I do?" he was hopeful that Hermione could help him figure things out. She always knew what to do.

Hermione frowned, she was clearly thinking. "Mmm.. I believe that if we can send the kids back soon enough it won't really matter. Our memories would be erased and you would get back to try to attract Cho's attention, when that doesn't work I suppose you'll get together with Ginny without remembering anything of this."

To Harry it seemed like a loss of time to try to get a girl when he knew it wasn't going to work. "But what if we can't? What if the timeline is altered?"

"Then you'll need to decide. You can still try something with Cho but I won't think that your kids would like that, or you could try to get sooner with Ginny. It's up to you."

"Oh.. well" Harry seemed troubled but at least Hermione was very good at separating options.

After a moment she spoke again. "Just promise me that you're going to talk to her."

The idea of talking to Ginny about the whole situation made him feel nervous but he knew that he had to do it. "What should I say to her?"

"Be honest, tell her what you think and feel about this. Ask her how she feels. It may even help you clear things up."

"All right, I'll do it when I find the moment"

"Don't take too long.." Hermione sighed. "I only hope she doesn't get hurt, I haven't had a chance to talk to her myself and I'm not sure where her heart is."

"I don't want her to get hurt either."

"I know that you care about everybody but you need to find out if you care about her as you care about everybody else or if you care about her more."

Harry was very confused about what he was feeling. "I'll think this through" Hermione let out a little smile.

Then a smirk appeared on Harry's face. "What about you and Ron?"

Hermione's face redden. "There's nothing between that prat and me!"

"Well I know two redheaded things between you.. I'm not sure if your kids would like your friendship with Viktor Krum." Harry was smirking.

"Oh shut up! We're late for lunch" A very red Hermione rushed to the kitchen followed by Harry.

Hermione didn't got a chance to stop blushing since at the kitchen Mrs Weasley was waiting for her with a big hug. Since the grimness had already passed Mrs Weasley gave her an unofficial welcome to the family, at this Hermione and Ron blushed furiously. Harry didn't missed that they sat together and that they were now talking to each other although their tone was very formal. Harry didn't got a chance to tease them since a moment later Mrs Weasley gave him his respective hug and it was his and Ginny's turn to blush.

Then a beaming Mrs Weasley ran around the table hugging as much grandkids as it was possible.

After the welcome, lunch was uneventful and no important news were disclosed by the kids in part because the people at lunch were afraid of asking more questions. The conversation was casual and the most interesting part was that they found out that Neville and a girl from Ginny's year named Luna were very closed to them, Harry then understood Lily's full name.

When lunch was over Mrs Weasley decided that they would take turns to take care of the kids while the rest of them cleaned the house. It was better than a full day cleaning marathon. His turn was after Ginny's and on his way to where the kids were playing he heard Bill's shouts from the kitchen. Apparently he and Mr Weasley had arrived and Mrs Weasley was telling them about the kids and the .. bad news. Harry gulped hoping the older Weasley brother didn't curse him, Harry liked him and he definitely didn't want to be at the other end of his wand.

After a couple of minutes of being with the kids, Bill and his parents arrived to where he was. They surely wanted to meet the kids.

"Grandma!" Lily threw herself to Mrs Weasley's arms and she took her very excited.

"Hi Bill, Hi Mr Weasley, exciting day at work?"

"Hi Harry, not as exciting as it was around here I believe." Harry smiled.

Bill was pretty shocked looking at the kids but he managed to speak. Harry was afraid that he would curse him right then, after all he was very close to Ginny. "Hi Harry, err.. would you mind introducing us?"

"Well, they already know you.. I suppose." a shadow crossed Harry's face, what if they died also? Harry didn't want another moment as the one at breakfast. "But I can tell you their names." Harry finished and the two newcomers nod.

"Ok, as you can see the little girl over there playing chess is basically a redheaded Hermione. She is Ron's and Hermione's, her name is Rose." The Weasley men nodded with a smile.

"Hi" they said.

"Hi GrandDad, uncle Bill?" Harry let out a sigh, she recognized them both. They were alive.

Harry continued right away leaving a very puzzled Rose. "The little Ron playing with her is her brother, Hugo"

"Hi"

"Hi" Hugo barely raised his sight, he was very focused on the board.

"He just needs to talk about Quidditch and he is Ron all over again" Bill said to his dad smiling.

"You wouldn't want to mention Quidditch in front of Rose either" Bill's eyes widened and looked more carefully at the girl.

"Seriously" Harry answered before Bill could ask the question.

"Ok, now mine.." Harry sighed. "The little girl on your mom's arms is Lily"

"Bloody Hell! she is Ginny!" Harry blushed.

"BILL! Language! haven't you seen the kids?!"

"Sorry mom"

"Yeah.. she does look a lot like Ginny." Harry didn't allow another comment there because he continued quickly. "Boys, can you come here?"

James and Albus left their Exploding Snaps game and walked towards Harry.

"The one with the glasses is James and this one is Al.. Albus"

"Bloo.."

"Bill!"

"Sorry, It's just that.. that one is you!"

"I also look like dad but no-one says so after they see Al" James snorted.

"It's ok James, you are your grandpa Potter with freckles." James smiled and everybody laughed.

The boys then focused closely on Bill and looked taken aback. James shoot a questioning look to Rose and she just shrugged. Harry was puzzled about their reaction.

"Well Harry as the head of this family let me give you a hug and the welcome to this family. You were already like a son to us either way" Mr Weasley said hugging Harry. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable about that, he still had some feelings to clarify.

"Are we ok?" Harry asked Bill.

"Sure, I care a lot about my little sister but I cannot think of a better guy for her. It's just overwhelming. Either way she was quite taken with you since she could talk."

"Bill! they're not dating yet and they may not even do so for some time." Mrs Weasley said.

"Ok sorry."

"I'm sorry too Harry, I don't want you to feel pressed about what I just said."

"Its ok Mr Weasley."

"You just treat her well, she has six brother and you know that." said a smirking Bill.

"Err.. sure" Harry answered.

After a short silence Albus spoke at last. "Uncle Bill, what happened to your scars?" Mrs Weasley's eyes widened.

"Scars?" Bill asked and Harry knew already where this was going.

"Yeah, the ones you got in the war. They're kind of cool."

"James!" Harry felt weird about reprimanding James.

"Sorry, It's just that you said that magic couldn't remove them."

"What?" Bill was still shocked, his mother was sobbing and his father was stunned. "Where? What kind of scars?"

"On your face!" James said this very excited passing his hand through all of his face. "The werewolf attack! you say it was a hard battle." Mrs Weasley drop on a couch leaving a puzzled Lily on the floor.

Bill gulped, Mr Weasley was by her wife side. "I'm a werewolf?" Bill was trembling.

"No, you just like raw meat. Everybody keeps forgetting things, are we really in the past?" Rose asked.

Bill sighed. Harry heard Mr Weasley's voice comforting his wife. "You heard that? his not a werewolf." he said.

Harry was shocked. How many awful things could happen? On the other hand Rose was very smart, she was Hermione all over again. "We'll explain it later Rose" he said to her.

"Ok, uncle Harry" she returned to her game but she was still puzzled. Albus looked at James, he was clearly surprised.

"Grandpa, is Grandma going to be all right?"

"Yes Lily, she's just weak."

"Oh ok" she didn't understand that completely.

Bill said some quick goodbyes and he helped his dad to carry her mother to a room. Harry was in deep thinking when Lily spoke again.

"What are you going to give mummy for her birthday?"

Harry was stunned. Ginny's birthday was tomorrow, he wasn't used to give her anything but now his kids would expect him to buy her something good, would Ginny expect that also? Harry could always order something by owl.

"Yeah dad, what did you bought? you always buy cool things." James said.

"Do I?"

"Yeah, last year you got her the new Firebolt and a dress. The other year you got her this very cool camera and some jewelry."

Harry was surprised. "I get her two gifts?"

"Yes! it is always something big that she really wants and a smaller gift like a dress, earrings or shoes." Harry was surprised he didn't know that Ginny liked those kind of things.

"You also go on a romantic dinner or trip and you leave us with uncle Ron while you're out." Lily said.

The romantic stuff was out off the table, they were not dating and either way they couldn't get out of the house. All right he got some ideas from the kids but he needed something more specific. He knew she liked Quidditch but what about those other things.

"Lily?" Harry thought that the girl would know more about jewelry. A dress or shoes were also discarded since he didn't knew her size.

"Yes daddy?"

"What kind of jewelry your mom likes or wears?"

Lily put a finger on her mouth thinking deeply. "She has some silvery things and some gold things also.." This was not that much of a help. "..OH! she likes some red little shinny stones."

This was something. "Rubies?"

"Yeah those" James said.

Rose was nodding at Harry also. "They're aunt Ginny's favorites.. mum's are blue stones.. how are they named?"

"Sapphires?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, but she likes her stones a lighter shade of blue.." Rose was happy.

"Like dad's eyes!" Hugo yelled.

Rubies. It wasn't much but Harry could think on something. He needed to give her a gift and Mrs Weasley wouldn't complain if the kids were there, they would be expecting him to give a gift to their mother. He was still thinking what to get her when an idea appeared on his mind and he smiled.

Minutes later Ron got there to look after the kids.

"Hey mate, your turn for cleaning."

"I'll be right there but first need to send an owl."

"What for?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Something about my vault" Harry knew that Ron wouldn't question him with the money.

"Oh,.. you can use Pig. You remember that they don't want Hedwig to wander around."

"Thanks a lot."

Harry ran out of the room looking for Sirius and he found him on the master bedroom feeding Buckbeak.

"Padfoot, I need your help. Emergency."

"What for, pup?" Sirius looked concerned for a moment.

"Ginny" he said and Sirius smiled at him.

At the evening the Order had a new meeting. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Snape came to the house, Professor Lupin and Tonks were nowhere to be seen. None of the visitors spoke to them when they arrived apart from short greetings but it was very weird knowing that James, Rose and Al were allowed in to explain their story but Harry, Hermione and the younger Weasleys were left out. After the meeting Harry got some information from Sirius. First, Dumbledore still hadn't found out anything about the mask. And second, the hearing's defense was ready.

Harry had already forgotten about the hearing. He didn't know if he should worry about it now since obviously everything turned out quite well but he still was nervous of what could happen. He thought about asking the kids about the hearing but they surely wouldn't know about that small detail of his life, after all his life was filled with things much more exciting for kids than a court room.

At dinner they had explained to James, Rose and Albus that they had time traveled. Rose and James already knew what was happening and Albus suspected it. The three of them were sad because they missed their older parents but they found some relief in knowing that at least they were with the real ones. Lily and Hugo remained unknowingly, they were still very little and they wouldn't understand either way.

The sleeping arrangements were made. James was going to sleep with the twins, Lily and Rose were going to stay with Ginny and Hermione, and Albus and Hugo with Harry and Ron. Mrs Weasley managed to transfigure some pajamas for them and she promised that she would be going to get them some clothes at first time tomorrow.

"You are not sleeping with mummy?" Lily asked to Harry as she was led to the girls room.

"Err.. " Harry blushed furiously. Ginny was even redder so her face was now matching her hair.

"Lily, we are going to do a only girls sleepover. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Hermione said rescuing them. "Your parents will sleep together another day." Ginny hit her lightly on the shoulder at that last part still pretty red.

"Ok." Lily said smiling.

"So will you and dad, right mum?" Rose spoke grinning.

"Eh?" It was Hermione's time to blush. Ron - who was ready to interfere moments earlier - stood there red frozen.

"Sure they will, Rose" Ginny said smirking. "right Hermione?" Hermione glared at Ginny but she nod noticing Hugo's eager look.

After the kids said their goodbyes to their parents the girls went inside and closed the door. The boys continued their way upstairs, Ron and Harry walked silently without raising their sights, they were still pretty red. They had a light chat on their bedroom, mostly about Quidditch but the kids were tired and needed to sleep. Also Mrs Weasley appeared at some point to ensure they were not keeping her grandkids awake.

The corridor appeared again. The flashes of cold light passing by were also the same. Harry was still running towards the same black door. But when he was close enough the voices were different.

"Harry! where are you?!" Ginny's voice came first. Harry felt as his chest tore apart at the sound of her pleading yell.

"Dad!"

"Dad, Help!"

"Daddy, I want to go home!"

Harry was striding as fast as it was physically possible, his chest was expanding and contracting very quickly. This couldn't be happening, Voldemort didn't knew about them.

"You had done well, Wormtail." a hissing voice came from the distance.

"I brought you all of the Potters my Lord, as you asked."

Harry was gritting his teeth and his eyes were moistening in impotence as he continued to yell. Why he couldn't run faster?

"Voldemort! I'm here leave them alone!" He yelled.

"He is coming Wormtail. Bring the bait."

"Which one my Lord?"

"It doesn't matter, I only need one." Then a deathly pause came. "Kill the spares!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" He woke up. Harry could almost see the green light.

This time all the people on the room woke up. Harry calmed down Albus and Ron did the same with Hugo, Harry didn't want go back to sleep. Ron looked concerned but Harry said that everything was ok.

"I only need some fresh water. Go back to sleep you know this is normal. Take care of Albus." he said to his best mate.

Ron nodded.

Harry left Albus on the bed saying that he needed to go downstairs and that the boy didn't need to worry because his uncle Ron and Hugo were right there on the other bed.

He entered the kitchen looking for a glass of water and he realized that there was a light turned on in the room.

Sirius was sitting there with a bottle of firewhiskey and surprisingly enough, still very sober.

"Hey pup, rough night?" he said. Harry gave him a weak laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Moony asked me the same thing this morning.. Was he able to sleep?"

"Not entirely, he's having a long chat with my cousin. There's a lot of sobbing there, she also is helping him prepare everything for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Full moon."

"Oh" Harry sat down next to Sirius.

"A lot of thoughts on your mind?"

"You bet."

"So what is bothering you?"

Harry's face looked grimly. "The kids. What would happen if Voldemort finds out?"

"Don't worry, pup. We will send them back before that happens."

"And what if we can't! I have a family now, it's a wonderful family. I won't lose them!" Harry buried his face on his hands and start sobbing. All the weight of the day was now falling over his shoulders. He couldn't lose them.

Sirius then served another glass of firewhiskey and passed it to Harry. "Here, you need this. Don't tell Molly." Harry was shocked.

"Are you really my godfather?" Harry asked to the man who was supposedly the one responsible for him.

Sirius barked a laugh and he drank from his glass. "Last time I knew."

* * *

**Will Harry return to his room? or will Mrs Weasley found both of them sleeping at the table? Or will it be Ginny?**


	5. Birthday Gifts

Ginny was dreaming with Harry again but this time it had nothing to do with the Chamber.

The dream was familiar since she had had it before, many years ago. She was a princess who was somehow being guarded by an evil dragon and Harry came to rescue her. This time she was a thirteen years old princess - the last time she had the same dream she was eleven - and the dragon that was guarding her was an Hungarian Horntail that stood no chance against a brave Harry Potter holding a silver blade with egg-size rubies on its handle.

She was at her favorite part, the kiss. For some strange reason she never got to finish the kiss, she always woke up at that part. This time when her lips were just an inch away from Harry's she felt a tug from her emerald dress and internally cursing for the uncompleted kiss she looked down. There a beautiful little girl on a cute white dress was standing, she had a long red mane and her same chocolate brown eyes.

"Mummy!" she said.

Ginny's expression softened. "What's the matter dear?"

"Mummy!" she yelled again.

Ginny insisted calling her by a name that she pulled out of her memories. "What's wrong Lily?"

"Mummy! breakfast!"

"Oh, in a moment dear. I'm busy" Ginny then turned to Harry and moved her lips close to him but halfway to him she heard the girl's voice and everything vanished.

"Mummy! wake up!"

Ginny woke up with a white mind and it took her what seemed like five seconds to distinguish the girl hoping on her bed. Before the events from the previous day came to her she snorted in frustration for the lost fantasy.

"Happy Birthday, Mummy!"

Lily's face was looking at Ginny with a huge smile drawn on her face and suddenly everything came back to her. It was very hard to believe but still she couldn't lie to herself, she was very happy of the surprise once that she got over the initial shock.

"Thank you, Lily. Why are you up this early?"

"I'm always up this early! I'm hungry, can we get daddy to make breakfast?"

Ginny was surprised. "Harry makes breakfast?"

"The best ones in the whole world!"

Ginny was not an early riser that was for sure and she complained internally for having to wake up so soon. "Can breakfast wait a couple of hours? It is too early don't you think?"

"No! I'm hungry and Al should be hungry too." Lily was still hoping on Ginny's bed.

"Oh ok.." Ginny muttered. "Let's go down to see if there is something ready yet. Mum should be up already."

Ginny rubbed her eyes as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Were you dreaming with daddy?"

The surprise was evident as Ginny's chocolate eyes widened at once as her drowsiness disappeared instantly. "What..?"

Lily's smile was wide. "You were saying his name."

Ginny's freckles got lost when her whole face went red, she knew that her dream had been very childish but she really liked it. She had been missing those dreams since the Chamber incident.

"E.. I was?"

Lily nodded and another voice came from the other side of the room. "Your actual words were: Harry, my hero!" Hermione was grinning while she rubbed her eyes, appearantly Lily's noise woke her up. "Happy birthday by the way" she added.

Ginny's face was even redder than before.

Hermione had been trying to talk to her about Harry but with the girls around she couldn't do it. She already knew what her friend was going to say to her: Don't get your hopes up, the kids will return and everything is going back to normal, don't get impatient..

"Tell me your dream!" Lily said as she stopped hoping and sat on the bed looking at Ginny with excited eyes.

"Eh.. "

"Lily if a dream is good you don't tell it otherwise it won't come true." Hermione said smirking.

"Oh ok. Was it a good dream mummy?"

Ginny was still blushing, she couldn't take the images of the dream away from her mind. "Yes" she answered weakly.

"Were you kissing daddy?"

Ginny's face was as red as her hair but she knew exactly how to answer that. "You heard aunt Hermione I cannot tell you about it, it was good and I want it to come true. You don't see her talking about her dreams with uncle Ron right?" Lily shook her head in resignation.

Hermione blushed and Rose was smirking at her. Ginny now had something to tease Hermione with.

"All right, now let's go brush our teeth so we can get ready to go downstairs."

When they arrived at the kitchen only Ginny's mum was there and she was surprised to see the four girls entering the room so early.

"Happy birthday dear. I didn't expect you so early."

"Thanks mum, Lily woke us. She's hungry, is there anything for her to eat yet?"

"Eggs and some other stuff but I have no time to prepare anything.. I'm already leaving."

Harry and Albus entered the room then. Then moment that she saw Harry, Ginny's thoughts flew back to the knight on her dream and she blushed slightly.

"Good morning everybody." Harry said with a tired voice, then he looked at her. "Happy Birthday Ginny." he added with a weak smile.

"Happy birthday mum" Albus said grinning.

Ginny blushed, she didn't expected Harry to remember her birthday and there she was blushing again as if she never got over him.

"Thanks" she answered shyly. Ginny was still trying to adjust her feelings with the whole kids situation, she was supposed to have got over Harry but she couldn't stop from wanting to know what Harry thought about this.

"Good morning. Are you feeling alright dear? you don't look pretty well." Ginny's mum asked to Harry, at this Ginny noticed how tired he looked. He must've had a bad night.

"I'm fine thanks. Just a little tired."

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked and she turned a bit red when Ginny raised her eyebrow at her.

"He's sleeping, you know he does not to early wake ups."

"Yeah but I thought that Hugo would've woke him up."

Rose snorted frowning. "Like he can wake up by himself, he needs to smell food first."

Everybody laughed.

"He is Ron all over again then" Harry said weakly.

Ginny's mother then started walking towards the doorway. "I'm leaving but I'll be back before everybody else wakes up."

"Where are you going?"

"To the Diagon Alley, I have to buy clothes for my grandkids."

"But they are a lot of kids, won't that be expensive?"

"Ginny, I can stretch things a little. I'll manage to buy these kids something decent to wear."

"Mrs Weasley, I can help." Harry said but Ginny knew that her mother wouldn't accept that.

"No dear. I have told you already that your money is for you to spend."

"But.. those are my kids it won't be right for you to buy those things. Let me give you money at least for James's, Al's and Lily's clothes."

Ginny then realized that Harry was right and her mum would have a hard time trying to deny that.

"It's ok Harry, I can manage to get all five on my own."

"But I want to buy those. You say that I should not help you with your sons, then is my responsibility to get my kids's stuff."

Ginny saw her mother trying to argue back but she couldn't find the words, then she just sighed in defeat. "Ok Harry but it will only be for those three."

Hermione took the opportunity to intervene. "I want to help with Rose's and Hugo's also. I don't have the money to buy all their clothes but I think that it will be enough for two or three shirts." she said happily.

"Hermione dear, you don't have to. That's your school money."

"I have more than enough for school supplies, my parents gave me some extra this year."

"Well, all right but if you are short in school supplies this year you'll let me help you then."

"Ok" Hermione said smiling.

Ginny remained on the kitchen as Hermione and Harry went upstairs to get the money. It was a strange feeling to see Harry buying clothes to her kids.

"Harry, this is way too much." Ginny's mother said when Harry came back and gave her the money.

"It is not, it is what it costs me."

"But secondhand is cheaper."

"Well then you could buy new clothes for them or extra clothes of the five of them, as you decide. I know you'll make the right choice."

Ginny didn't miss the reluctant way in which her mum nodded. If she knew her mother well then she will prefer to spend all of Harry's money on new clothes for the three Potters than to use it to help with Rose's and Hugo's.

"Mrs Weasley, won't you need their sizes?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not, I have been dressing up seven kids. I have an eye for this." she answered with a smile, then she addressed Ginny. "Ginny dear, could you make a quick breakfast for the kids?"

"Eh.. me?"

"Well I have been trying to teach you how to cook"

"But.. I'm not really good" Ginny was awful at cooking and she didn't want Harry to see that.

"You have to learn. I did told you that you would have a family and you needed to learn how to cook"

"I didn't thought it would be this soon!"

"Dad can make breakfast." Al said.

Most of the people turned to see Harry. "I can. It won't be a problem" he said.

"Are you sure dear? I would prefer if Ginny did it."

"We can do it together, I can teach her some things. I just need to learn how to turn on the stove." Ginny was looking very surprised at Harry.

"Well all right, if it is ok for you. Ginny knows how to use the stove."

"OK, thanks Mrs Weasley"

After Ginny's mother left Hermione sat down at the table and started talking to the kids while Harry and Ginny prepared breakfast. Ginny was amazed by the ease that Harry had for the kitchen.

"We should do some for Ron and Hugo, they might want to wake up if there is food involved.. Al, can you go tell your uncle Ron that there is food on the table? Be careful, we don't want that portrait screaming this early."

Albus nodded and headed upstairs. By the time Albus got back Harry was already throwing omelets to anyone who was ready for them.

Ginny couldn't believe how easy it was for him. "You're pretty good at this. You have a talent for cooking."

Harry smiled weakly, he was still looking tired. "I don't, I just had a lot of practice. You would cook better than me if you had been doing this since you were seven."

Hermione who heard this raised her eyes in Harry's direction.

"Seven? Why would you cook at seven?" Ginny asked.

"Err.. well the Dursleys."

"WHAT! those.."

"Ginny! the kids!" Hermione said.

"Oh, sorry. But.. how could they do that to you? You surely got burnt a lot of times!" Ginny was fuming. It came to her mind that while she was comfortably listening to Harry Potter's stories at the Burrow Harry was being treated miserably.

"Not too many.. I had to learn quickly." Ginny glared at him for minimizing the problem.

"Did your cousin cooked also?" Hermione asked frowning.

"Well no.. Dudley only did the eating part." Harry said.

"That fat.." Ginny started but she was cut off by her son.

"Uncle Dudley is funny.."

"WHAT!? He's not.. He's.. wait.. uncle? Do we still see him?" Harry asked shocked.

"Sometimes.. he has a lot of Muggle stuff. David has this cool game.. what is called?" Lily asked putting a finger on her mouth.

"Wii" Albus said rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah! there are little people on the screen and they move when we move this white stick and.." Lily was clearly excited.

"Wait! who is David?" Harry asked.

"Uncle Dudley's and Aunt Brenda's son."

"He has a kid!"

"Two, there's also Emily" Albus said.

"Are you sure we visit them willingly?"

"You like uncle Dudley and mum also likes aunt Brenda" Ginny snorted.

"Oh well! this future is nuts!"

Harry and Ginny were already eating breakfast when Hugo and a sleepy Ron appeared on the kitchen.

"This must be a bloody good breakfast to wake us up like that."

"Ron! language!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Oh yeah, the kids. I keep forgetting, sorry."

Ron sat next to Hermione and Rose gave Ron a good morning hug. "Morning dad"

He was surprised. "Oh.. morning Rose.. slept well?" Rose nod-

When he started eating he noticed something different. "Mum didn't do this. It's good. Who cooked?"

"Harry" Hermione said.

"Really?"

"Ginny helped." Harry said

"I basically held the dishes for him." Ginny added embarrassed.

"You did helped me."

"Rubbish! Ginny can't cook" Ron said earning a nasty look from Hermione.

When Ron saw that Hermione was about to speak to him he changed the topic very quickly. "Eh.. Where is mum?"

"She went shopping, the kids needed clothes."

"Oh ok"

"By the way, you do know that it's Ginny's birthday today, right?" Hermione asked him.

"Eh..? Oh yeah.. Happy Birthday Gin."

"Mmm.. Thanks" Ginny blurted.

"Happy birthday, aunt Ginny"

"Thanks a lot Hugo" this time Ginny smiled, she really hoped that Hugo was not a prat like his father.

"Al, could you go and wake up your brother?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, but that will be a hard task"

"Well, you did wake up your uncle Ron. I think that James will be easier" Harry said.

"Hey!"

Everybody except Ron laughed.

A few minutes later Ginny saw Ron looking questioningly in Harry's direction, Ginny thought that her brother had noticed how tired Harry looked.

"How are you feeling, mate?"

"Eh? I'm good.. just a slight headache."

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"Just a bad dream."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Hermione was looking with suspicious eyes at Harry. Ginny was also intrigued, Harry had had rough nights before but today he looked sick.

"Mummy had a dream too. About Daddy!" Lily said and Ginny froze completely red. She couldn't believe that Lily just said that in front of Harry.

Ron spat out what he was eating while Harry almost choked. On the other hand, Rose was smirking and Hermione was trying to hold a laugh.

"You did?" Ron asked.

"Oh, leave her alone. She doesn't need you to approve what she can and what she can't dream." Hermione said frowning to Ron. Ginny noticed that Harry was also blushing.

Then James and the twins entered the room.

"Good morning everyone, Happy birthday mum!" Ginny was still pretty red and she couldn't answer.

"Are you alright? What's happening?" James said.

"Lily said that mum dreamed with dad last night." Albus answered.

James made a hand gesture as it was an unimportant matter. "Big deal, mum says that almost every day."

"Well little Harrynkins has a point my brother.."

"..yeah, she has done that for years."

"Well Harrynkins, when you start dreaming about our sister then we'll ask questions." George finished smirking.

Harry and Ginny didn't spoke for the rest of the breakfast and they barely raised their looks from their dishes..

When her mother arrived she was surprise of finding the kitchen full and she started to prepare breakfast for the remaining people.

Moments later Ginny and Hermione took the kids upstairs to their room so they could try on the clothes that their grandmother brought them. It was obvious for both girls that the clothes for Ginny's kids was brand new while Rose's and Hugo's was secondhand. Ginny felt uncomfortable about this since she had always had secondhand clothes and she didn't want Hermione or her kids to feel bad.

Ginny calmed a bit when she noticed that neither Hermione nor the kids really cared about that, Hermione was actually beaming saying to Rose how beautiful she looked. Ginny's mother had brought around 3 changes and a set of pajamas for each kid and all of those clothes fit perfectly.

"Could you kids go downstairs? I have to talk to Ginny for a moment." Ginny's attention was directed to Hermione, she wasn't prepared for that talk yet.

All the kids nodded and began to walk downstairs.

"Rose! watch Hugo, I don't want him falling on the stairs."

"Yes mum!"

Ginny's eyes widened, Hermione did sound like a mother. "Eh.. Albus, James you also watch on Lily."

"Yes mum!" both of them said at the same time.

"It's really hard to get used to this" Ginny said once that the kids were gone.

"I know. Come here, we have a lot to talk about." Hermione said with a grin as she dragged Ginny to her bed.

"So, talk" Hermione said.

"About what?" Ginny said smiling with her legs crossed next to her.

"Black hair, round glasses, scar on the forehead.."

"Harry? What about him?"

"What about him? you have three kids with him."

"That doesn't mean anything.. he doesn't like me.. I heard Ron the other day, he said that Harry has something for Cho.." Ginny spat out Cho's name on an annoyed tone.

"Well he maybe has something for Cho now, but you know that he will fall for you eventually."

"But we don't know how much time it will take him to get over Miss Wonderful-Seeker and besides, when Dumbledore sends the kids back he will forget them and I'll be back to be Ron's little sister."

"Ginny listen to me you are perfect for Harry but the kids need be send back so the time can return to normal.. well sort of.." Hermione's had a concern expression.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That even if we can send them back things will be different now. More different the longer the kids stay here. In other words you two could get together sooner.."

"Or we could not get together at all!" Ginny said.

"Don't be that pessimistic!"

"What will happen if we can't send them back?"

"Well then you could try to get together with him, you can beat Cho any day."

"How do you know that?"

"He will love you, he just doesn't realize it yet. As I said before you have kids, you do know how kids are made right?" Hermione asked with a mischievous look.

Ginny's eyes opened wide and her face went as red as her hair. "I.. I.. I do know that.. but I haven't thought a lot about it!"

Ginny was getting redder with every second that passed. "Well you are thinking about that now, that's for sure."

"Oh shut up! and besides.. Rose and Hugo didn't just appeared of thin air either!"

Hermione went red now. "Ginny!"

"Well it's true, but it is disgusting.. he is my brother.. I don't know what you see in him, he is just an ugly git!" Ginny said.

"He's not.. I don't.." Hermione was having a hard time picking up her words, she was blushing intensively.

"We do need to talk about you and Ron also.. I still need to give you my permission to date him"

"I'm not dating him!"

Rose came to the room then. "Mum, Aunt Ginny! Grandma says that it's time for cleaning"

The cleaning was going to be only the first half of the day since Ginny's mother had decided to celebrate Ginny's birthday after lunch, this was because an important Order meeting was going to take place in the evening. They all proceed to clean the house as they did the day before with one of them taking care of the kids at a time.

Ginny and Hermione noticed that something odd was happening. Ginny's mum was fuming at Sirius everytime she saw him - the sorrow for his future dead seemed to be already forgotten. Ron and Harry also seemed distant but when Ginny asked them they denied that there was something wrong. On the other hand Harry was not looking tired anymore and that was good news.

Lunch came in no time so Ginny and Hermione took Lily and Rose upstairs to change for the birthday. When everybody was back at the table it was filled with food and presents, Ginny couldn't avoid a smiled.

"Presents!" Lily yelled and ran to the table.

"They are not yours dear, they're for your mother"

"I know Grandma, can she open them?"

"Not yet, after lunch"

"Oh, ok"

Professor Lupin and Tonks were at the table already, Ginny noticed that they looked a lot more joyful that the previous day, Sirius was near them. Ginny saw her mother shooting him some deathly glares. Bill and her Dad were also there, they got out early from work today.

"Happy birthday Ginny!" she heard a lot of people saying.

"Fourteen is a big number sweetheart!" her father said.

The food was magnificent as always and it appeared like her mother didn't forgot to make more for the five extra mouths at the table, they even got to eat dessert twice.

When everything was over she started opening the gifts and Lily was hoping around trying to find out what the present was before the wrapping was tore apart. This year she had got a particular high amount of gifts. Among the things that she received were clothes, Egyptian pendants, books, joke products, - her mother glared at the twins at this - lots of chocolate and an unexpected gift from Sirius: a jewelry box.

"It's a little one but I think it will be enough for your next few years, it's supposed to be a Black family relic. I made sure that it was safe and with no disgusting Slytherin symbol at all. You can even paint it red!" Sirius was grinning.

"Sirius! you shouldn't got that to Ginny, that's way to much."

"Hold on, Molly! the box is empty is for her to fill."

"Oh ok then.. I think it is acceptable in that case."

"But, I don't have any jewelry." Ginny said.

"You do have many things!" Albus answered.

Sirius who knew that Albus was talking about future Ginny decided to ignore the kid. "I'm confident that you'll find it a good use." he was definitely smirking.

When only two packages remained Lily approached her with a little piece of paper. It was a drawing with two bigger figures in the center, one with long red hair and the other with black hair and round glasses, Ginny knew that those were supposed to be Harry and herself. Three smaller figures were standing close by - surely Lily and her brothers - and a huge birthday cake which looked a lot like her actual cake was in there - her mother should have told Lily how was the cake going to look. On top of it there was a colorful sign that read "Happy Birthday Mummy!".

Ginny who was not expecting the drawing was beaming at it.

"Thank you Lily" she said with moist eyes. "This is the best gift this year"

"Daddy's is better!" she said smiling.

Ginny was stunned.

She was not expecting a present from Harry at all, how could she if Harry never gave her anything on her birthdays besides an occasional chocolate-frog box. Ginny noticed that Harry was smiling at the other side of the table and then she knew that Lily was not lying.

Excitement then took over her. "What did Harry get me? Is it something romantic?" she thought blushing. She didn't care if it was something really cheap and small as far as it was something that said to her that he was no longer seeing her as Ron's little sister.

"Which one is it?" Ginny asked nervous without taking her eyes off of Harry.

"The little one." Albus said.

"What about the other one? All of us already gave ours." Bill asked very thrilled.

"That's ours." James said smiling.

"You got one also? Were did you got the money from?" Ginny's mom asked frowning.

"Dad, as always." Albus said and Ginny's mom directed her frown towards Harry.

"Well don't just stand over there! open it!" Tonks said on a cheerful voice, Ginny knew that she was also eager to find out what Harry got her.

Ginny sighed with a smile on her face as preparing herself for what was coming and then she stood up and headed for the small package.

"NOOO!" Lily yelled and Ginny was startled. Everybody else also seemed surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"You always open Daddy's last!"

"Oh, right" Ginny's chocolate brown eyes traveled to the long and larger package.

"That's a broom!" George yelled.

"It seems so my brother, but what kind of broom..?"

"I hope that not a very expensive one!" her mother was still throwing nasty looks at Harry who was trying to look away.

"Come on unwrap it!" Hermione said.

"You don't even like Quidditch." Ron said to her.

"But I like presents!"

"Everybody likes presents!" Rose added getting a general agreement from all the kids.

"OK! Stop arguing, I'm opening it!" Ginny said taking the package very excited.

Ginny tore the wrapping apart and when the broom was uncover she let out a squeal. Everybody who knew about brooms on the room was stunned except for Harry and Sirius.

"That's.. Harry's broom!" Hermione said. All the kids were seeing at the broom with dreamy eyes.

"No, I have my own broom upstairs." Harry answered.

"But you said that that broom was very expensive, you said that you'll need to empty your vault to buy that!"

The eyes from Ginny's mother went very wide. Ron had a very serious expression.

"Well it is a broom for a professional player." Harry said.

"And mum likes those." James added. "They're very fast."

"But what about your school supplies?! you still have three years left if you consider that you haven't bought this year's supplies!"

"Calm down Hermione, he has money for that. He made me promise that I would have to accept the money back when he has it!" Sirius finally spoke.

"But when would he be able to get that amount?!"

"Relax Hermione I'm sure that Harry and Sirius have talked this through. You know that Harry wouldn't accept that deal if he wasn't sure that he could pay back and I know that he will." Professor Lupin intervene.

"But.. how?" Hermione asked clearly puzzled. Ginny was thinking the exact same thing but she couldn't say a thing, she still couldn't take her eyes away from the broom.

Ginny then raised her eyes and saw Professor Lupin smiling at Sirius.

"The Potter vault. I talked Harry about it yesterday. For some stupid reason he thought that his trust vault was all of his inheritance!" Sirius answered.

"The Potter vault? He has another vault?"

Sirius laughed. "The one he has right now is like newspaper money on his pocket compared to the Potter vault, but he'll have to wait until he's off age to get access to it and to his houses."

"Houses?" Ginny found a weak voice.

"Well yeah, the Potter wealth is pretty huge. My favorite one is the Potter Manor even when that one is not by the beach."

Almost everybody on the room was gapping, Ginny could tell that Harry himself couldn't quite believe it yet.

"The Manor is the best one!" James said.

"I like better the beach house at France." Albus added. Ginny just could not believe that, she was not only the wife of Harry Potter but she was also rich, it seemed so incredible. Most of the things she had were secondhand and she could not take the idea from her head that the life that the kids were talking about was not for her.

"The beach house is beautiful!" Rose said and Hermione turned to face her clearly stunned.

"You have been there?"

"Of course! uncle Harry invites us all the time!"

"Oh"

Silence fell on the room while everybody tried to assimilate all what was happening. It was easy to distinguish the Weasleys just by their expressions since all of them had sober faces while the rest of the people were smiling.

"Even so, she cannot accept that broom! that's too much money!" Ginny's mother finally erupted after a whole minute.

"I don't want to hurt the kids feelings, they choose the gift.. James decided the type of broom." Harry was trying to defend himself.

"The kids need to understand that they cannot be throwing the money like that!"

"It's their mother's birthday, they want to give her something."

"Harry.." Ginny finally spoke and everybody turned to face her. "..thanks, Thanks kids. But I don't think that I can keep this right now."

A smile appeared on her mother's face and Harry was trying to argue but then Sirius broke the silence with a grin. "I don't think you can return that"

"Why not!? Sure we can, I'll talk with the store owner."

"You won't be able to do it.. The kids made the present. Look at the handle."

"The handle?" Harry asked puzzled he was as intrigued as Ginny which meant that he didn't know what Sirius was talking about.

Ginny's eyes fixed on the end of the broom handle and when she saw it she gasped. Right there, carved on golden letters two words stood out. Ginny Potter.

"What is it sweetheart?" her father asked her.

"It.. It has my.. it's carved."

"What does it say?" Bill asked.

Ginny's face redden and she lowered her sight. "Ginny Potter." she said with a weak voice. Harry was surprised.

"Let me see that." her mother said. After some moments she turned to face Sirius with a fierce look. "Why did you did this?!"

"I didn't, it was the kids work. I just got them the broom and the carving kit as they asked for."

"You should've stop them! Can we fix it?"

"No, it will be noticeable and besides they have ways to know if some spell was done on the broom. They won't take it back."

Ginny saw her mother fuming.

Sirius then continued with a grin. "Ginny I believe that you are doomed to keep that broom."

"I.."

"You didn't like it?" Lily was looking at Ginny with a sad face.

"I'm sorry we upset you, it's not uncle Padfoot's fault." Albus added.

Ginny didn't want the kids crying and they made a great effort to give her a present. "No, it's not that! It's wonderful. I'll keep it" she said smiling.

"But.." her mother didn't knew what to say.

"Grandma, doesn't like it." James said and his grandmother anger faded.

"It's not that James, it's just that.." she sighed. "Ok.. she can keep it."

"Yeay!" all the Potter kids yelled at once.

Ginny let herself fall back on her chair with a huge sigh. Her eyes didn't stop analyzing the broom and James was in awe looking at it next to her.

"Ehem.." Bill said on a cough like sound.

Ginny's eyes raised to find Bill's. "What's the matter?"

Bill's eyes moved to the center of the table where a little box was wrapped. Harry's present.

She had forgotten about it for a moment. Her excitement returned to it while she was deciding if she should dare to stand up and take that box.

"Harry dear, the broom was enough!"

"Oh no, the kids got to give her a present I should be able to do it too, even if I have to carve it so she can keep it." Many laughs were heard on the table. "and the kids are excited to see what I got for her."

Harry had a good point, the kids - mostly Lily and Hugo - were expecting him to act like her husband. Her mother couldn't deny anything out loud or the kids would be distressed.

"It better not be as expensive as the other one." was all she said.

"It's not" Harry said with a triumphal smile.

"Come on! we want to know what's on the little box" Ginny heard George yells.

Ginny stood up and grabbed the box, then she took a deep breath and she opened it. When her eyes caught the beautiful necklace she gapped looking at Harry who was smiling.

"Take it out! some people want to see what's in there!" Tonks was yelling also.

The necklace had a silver chain with a silver and gold pendant. The pendant was a little broom with tiny red sparkles across the gold and silver line that represented the body of the broom, where the silver and gold twigs started a little red circle was shinning. A ruby.

"I afforded that with the money on my trust vault, the only actual stone is the little ruby and is very little, it didn't cost as much as you may think." Harry said before Ginny's mother could start complaining.

"Now is the moment when a jewelry box could come out handy.. Oh wait a moment.." Sirius said and Professor Lupin pushed him with a smile on his face.

"That's beautiful!" Tonks said. Hermione was nodding and Rose was smiling greatly.

Lily then pulled from Ginny's sleeve. "Can I look at it?"

Ginny nodded and handed the necklace to her daughter.

"Thank you, It's wonderful" Ginny said to Harry with a slight color on her cheeks.

"Well, those were pretty goo gifts. Now where is that cake?" her father said trying to lighten up the mood in the room, however Ron was still looking very serious and the twins had weird looks on their faces. Ginny thought that at least Bill was ok with all the presents.

By the time that her mother was starting to clean the table Ginny was convinced that this had been the best birthday she had ever had. Not only the gifts were wonderful but the kids made everything better. Moments later she asked Hermione to help her getting her presents up to their room.

"Well I believe that the future has changed a lot more today. We can erase memories but what about those two presents."

"Yeah I know.." Ginny said as she put the broom very carefully on her trunk. "Everybody is going to ask questions about that broom."

"You mean because is very expensive or because of your name is on it." Hermione gave a great emphasis to the "your name" part.

"Both I think.." Ginny was blushing. "I think I can hide the name part, is not that big."

"But you don't want to." Hermione said smiling.

"I do like how it sounds." Ginny said blushing as she headed to the mirror to try the necklace on. "It is beautiful" she said.

"Yeah, but I think that your kids or Sirius helped him. I don't think that he is that good at picking jewelry."

"It's very strange you know. I'm not used to these things and I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with receiving expensive things."

"Well, for what I heard it seems like you end up getting used to it."

After Ginny put the necklace back on the jewelry box she faced Hermione with a smile. "Now, let's see what the thick of my brother gets for your birthday."

Hermione went red. "Do you think he will get something for me.. like.. you know what I mean..?"

"If we still got our memories by then and he doesn't I'll smack his head, and I think that Rose will help me." both girls started laughing.

At that very moment Albus and Rose stormed into the room.

"Mum! Dad and Uncle Ron are fighting!" Albus yelled.


	6. Departure

"We are not taking sides but you are being unreasonable!" Mr Weasley's said to his raging son.

The hallway was packed with people, a few moments before Ron had started arguing with Harry at the foot of the stairway and they were still there but now they had audience. Bill and the twins were standing next to the path that led to the kitchen right by the side of their parents, they were all surprised at the commotion that the boys were making. Professor Lupin and Sirius were near Bill paying attention to the argument, the three of them were ready to interfere if things heated up. Tonks on the other hand was more focused on keeping three of the kids under control since Al and Rose had ran upstairs a moment before.

"Of course you are! Ever since he came to our lives he thinks that we need to worship him or something because of that stupid thing on his head!"

Harry felt as if Ron had punched him directly on the face. His mouth drop opened trying to identify his best friend behind those blue eyes but he wasn't there, the redhead before him was a completely different person. Ron - his friend - never saw him with those murderous eyes while the person before Harry looked ready to hurt him.

Doubts were tormenting the black haired boy because he couldn't remember where all those recriminations were coming from. He never used his fame to put himself over anybody, he never asked for that scar, he never wanted to be the Boy-Who-Lived. In fact he hated it, the only thing that scar meant was that he didn't have parents.

He was still submerged in his thoughts when a voice exploded from upstairs demanding his attention. "RONALD WEASLEY! What do you think you're doing? Why do you said such a thing!" The voice belonged to Hermione who was running down the stairway followed by Ginny, Rose and Al.

"The truth! he has been taking advantage of this family since he first came to our lives!"

"He hasn't.. He's your best friend!" Hermione was now right in front of Ron while Ginny stood between her and Harry.

"He's not! He is trying to take Ginny away, he thinks he can do what ever he wants just because he is swimming in money!"

The situation was getting out of his hands, but Harry couldn't stop thinking that the friend he had had for more than four years didn't really know him. How could he think that he was some kind of arrogant git moving ahead using his fame and money? How can he ever consider that his sister will end up marrying him just for the money?

Harry frowned, Ron had really angered him now.

The redhead was not making any sense, he just saying the first things that came to his mind so he could hurt them, he was even implying that he was the good friend, the victim. "I'm not! And just for you to know you are not being the good friend here! You snitched on me, you put Sirius in a lot of trouble. Do you think that is what a friend does? Do you think I trust you now!?.." Harry was yelling as he walk towards Ron ready to confront him more closely but Ginny stopped him putting her hand on his chest. For some reason that hand was the hardest wall he could have ever encounter.

Ron had caused trouble to Sirius at the slightest provocation and that was really altering Harry, but the fact was that he wasn't going to try to force his way to Ron if Ginny was between them.

"I'm alright pup. I was not that a big deal!" Sirius said trying to cool the things up.

"It's not my fault that you were drunk!" Ron yelled.

Harry felt terribly ashamed when Ginny's eyes fixed on him, he could not handle those disappointed brown eyes looking at him. He noticed how Hermione's eyes were also set on him but she turned quickly to face Ron again.

"Ron listen to me!" even when she was giving her back to Harry he could see how nervous she was. "You don't know what you're saying, you need to calm down before you end up regretting something!"

"You too? I'm supposed to be Hugo's and Rose's father.. Why are you on his side?" Ron said.

"I'm in no-one's side.. Ron, listen to me." Hermione was desperate.

"Ron.." Bill was ready to jump in between them.

"Of course you are! Why are you even here with me if you care about him so much?.. Oh, I know.. you also had your eyes on Mr Perfect but my sister caught him first, right?"

Harry couldn't believe how hurtful his friend was acting with all of them. He wished that Ron just kept ranting about him but he was now trying to hurt Ginny and Hermione, and that kept Harry struggling between defending them and fully charging against Ron. What was wrong with him? Was he really that angry? that insecure? that jealous?

"RON! You prat! they are here!" Ginny said and Harry caught a sight of Hugo and Rose who were ready to start crying. Has Ron even thought about them? Does he even care?

"What is it with you? You're just waiting the moment to run away with that ungrateful git! He is breaking this family.. you know he's the reason that Percy left.. he's the reason why everybody is divided!"

Mrs Weasley started sobbing loudly. The next thing that Harry knew was that Sirius was holding him and Lupin was doing the same with Ron which was the right thing to do since Harry was trying desperately to punch the redhead.

It was enough.

Ron had been offending him since they started arguing but he had crossed a line. He was implying that Harry was breaking his family when all that he had done since he met all of them was try to help them. This was Harry's family also and Ron had no right to make Mrs Weasley feel like that after all that she had suffered because of Percy. It felt so unfair and so easy for Ron to blame Harry about everything that was wrong around him.

His words were daggers directed to Harry that didn't cared who else got hurt in the process. He spoke without restraints, like he wished that they hadn't met each other. That was what he was trying to say.

"That's how you think!?" Harry yelled trying to get away from Sirius.

"You bet!" Ron said struggling on Lupin's grip.

"You are the problem here Ron! He loves this family.. This is his family!" Ginny yelled.

"He doesn't!.. He doesn't love this family! How could he know what a loving family is? He never had one!.. His family is death!"

Silence. Silence was all that existed for a few seconds before Lily and Rose broke up crying.

Harry was frozen. This was not Ron. How could he? What had happened to his friend?

Ron spoke with the complete intention to hurt him where it could cause more damage, where he knew that he wouldn't be able to reply. Harry's mind was blank, he didn't have an answer for that besides standing there with his mouth fully opened.

Then, Ginny gave two steps forward and slapped her brother. "You git!" she said.

Everybody was in shock.

Harry felt like a long moment passed before he registered a change on the scene. It was a complete mystery what was going to happen next but it was not going to be something good that was for sure.

The next thing that Harry knew was that Ron stormed upstairs followed shortly after by Hermione. Everything was wrong, and this was all because of him. Why he had to give Ginny those gifts? If he hadn't things wouldn't have turn up as they did.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this" he thought. "I was just trying to do something nice for her." He repeated to himself while his green eyes stared at a shocked Ginny.

He turned to face Sirius. "Sirius, let me go. I need to talk to Ron, he's going to say something hurtful to Hermione and I just have to stop this."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Harry" Lupin was now standing next to him.

Since Bill had silenced Mrs Black already he could hear everyone else but there were not many things to hear because most of the people there were still pretty much stunned.

"He's not leaving. He's not off age yet. I promise." Harry heard Mr Weasley said to his wife who was crying on his arms.

When he saw Tonks struggling to get the kids under control Harry knew that he had to put everything back to normal, he couldn't leave them like that - specially Hugo and Rose.

"I have to go."

"That will only complicate things, pup."

Then everybody focused on the stairway and the silence covered the house again. Ron was walking down the stairs with a bag over his shoulder and Hermione yelling behind him. Harry's eyes opened wide at the realization of what was going to happen.

"Ron, this is insane! We need you here!"

Ron didn't answer to her, instead he addressed the whole room.

"I'm leaving." he said sharply and began to walk towards the doorway.

"WHAT!"

"You don't have were to go!" Hermione insisted.

"I don't care"

"You don't have money!" one of the twins continued.

"I don't need it."

"We need you!" Hermione tried as a last resource but it was useless.

"That's not true."

Then Mrs Weasley started pleading between sobs but she was also unsuccessful and Ron didn't even answer. Mr Weasley couldn't even find what to say seeing how his youngest son headed to the door when he had just promised to his wife that he wasn't going to do it.

The twins and Bill tried to hold him back but he sent them some vicious glares that surprised everybody.

"Get your bloody hands off of me!"

His brothers released him in shock and he walked out of the door.

When the echo from the closing door stopped Mrs Weasley cried louder than before and she let herself fall to her knees, Mr Weasley and Bill tried to catch her.

"What are we doing wrong? Our kids are walking away from us!"

Harry couldn't stand the yells of pain. "I'm going to get him back."

"No Harry, it's dangerous. Remember we used a whole guard to bring you here, you can't just go out and endanger yourself like that" Lupin said.

"I don't care! Ron is out there with the same dangers around him! This is why he thinks I like people to worship me, can't you see? I'm just as important as anybody else!"

"Stop. I'll go get him, he's my brother." Bill said.

"I'll go with you" Lupin said and Bill nodded.

"Come on, he can't be that far. He doesn't have much money." Bill said and both of them exited the house.

The minutes that passed before Bill came back through the door were very tense. The twins were still silent which was surreal on them while Mrs Weasley had stopped crying but without taking her eyes away from the door.

The guilt was very heavy on Harry's shoulders, the thought that his argument with Ron was the cause of all this suffering just didn't go away. His green eyes traveled a couple of times between the door and the people around him without knowing what to expect. Were they blaming him also?

A few feet away from him Hermione was looking very nervous and her hands never left her mouth while Ginny's expression was unreadable, both girls didn't took their eyes apart from the door.

When Bill finally opened the door he was stormed with a bunch of questions and people walking to him.

"We didn't find him" he said quickly answering all the questions at once. Sorrow fell upon everyone. "Remus thinks that he managed to take the Knight Bus."

"My boy!.. " Mrs Weasley was sobbing again but she tried to walk out of the house. "I'm going to look for him!"

"No sweetheart! calm down. We need to plan our efforts, we will find him."

"But..!" She couldn't finish her sentence because she broke up crying again. Mr Weasley managed to take her upstairs.

Fred then remembered something. "He didn't have much money.."

"It is not weird that he was able to afford the Knight Bus, the ticket costs less than a galleon."

"Oh"

"Tonks, Remus went straight to his place. He was going to prepare for.. tonight, he said that you could join him in there. He's going to call Dumbledore as soon as he arrives, we need to inform of Ron's departure. He can't give this location away but he had heard things so this is very important for the Order also."

"Ron is not a traitor!"

"I know Harry, but there are ways to get that information out of him." the eldest Weasley brother answered grimly.

Tonks left after giving her goodbyes.

When the door closed Bill talked again. "We all need a tea. Come on let's go to the kitchen, there is still an hour left before the meeting starts."

"We need to go and look for him"

"I also want to Hermione but we don't have enough information. I'll do some warning calls to our relatives while we wait for the tea."

Harry managed to pick himself up and he took Lily by the hand towards the kitchen, the kids were very nervous.

The tea was a dreadful moment since everybody was recalling the events that led to Ron running away from the house. Bill and the twins were very serious and Harry couldn't avoid feeling guilty of all the pain that this was causing to them. When he turned his face he distinguished Hermione who was sobbing while she stroke Hugo's hair, Rose was by their side with a full cup of tea in front of her and looking to nowhere in particular.

Harry was feeling awful, some part of him was truly mad at Ron for his words and actions and did't want to see him at all but another side of him was struggling with the guilt of causing so much pain to the Weasleys and wanted to repair it.

"Daddy why did uncle Ron said all those things?" Lily asked

"I don't know Lils. He was on a bad mood, it happens to everyone. He'll be back."

Sirius didn't took his eyes off from him even when the kitchen went silent again.

After a couple of minutes he was convinced that he had to bring Ron back. It really didn't matter what he had said, Ron was still his friend and they need to talk this over. Besides, if someone should be here with the Weasleys was Ron and not himself.

Then there was Ginny, she looked very hurt and troubled. "She must be feeling guilty." Harry thought. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something it was pretty hard for him to see her suffer like that.

"James could you take care of your sister?"

"Yes dad."

Harry then took Lily off of his lap and seated her on the chair. "I'll be back Lils, have to go to the loo. Will you be ok?"

Lily nodded. Harry gave her one last hug before getting out of the room decided to not return without Ron.

When Harry entered his room he walked to the trunk and started filling a bag of his own.

"What do you think that you're doing?" said a raspy voice.

Harry turned very slowly. "Sirius,.. I was.."

"Packing?" His godfather guessed leaning on the door's frame.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"I don't need you to come here and tell me how valuable am I or that I need to be kept safe!" Harry yelled.

"I won't. You know that I'm not that kind of godfather, besides I know this place is boring." He answered with a grin.

"I need to find Ron, I cannot leave him like that. He's my friend."

"He didn't sound much like your friend some moments ago."

"He was not himself! He is still my friend.. it was a bad moment. You cannot judge him for that! He has always been by my side!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey! calm down, pup. I know. Who do you think you're talking to? Don't you think that I know enough about misjudged friends?"

"Sorry, Padfoot.. It's just that.."

"I know, but it's not your fault. You belong here."

"But.." Harry was not feeling like that, he felt like an intruder that came to the life of the Weasleys to disrupt it. At the end Ron did have some part of the truth. "It's not their fault! They need Ron, not me!" Harry sat heavily on his bed while he rubbed his face.

"Hey calm down! you have heard Molly you are as good as a son for her, and if you leave that will add more sorrow to her current situation."

Harry fell silent thinking about his godfather words.

"Padfoot.."

"What's up?"

"Do you think that there was something wrong with him?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed and took a moment to speak. "Well, I cannot really answer that. You know him way better than me. It is a possibility but it also could be old resents and jealosy exploding at once."

"I don't want to lose him. What should I do?"

Sirius sat besides him putting an arm over his shoulder. "If he is your true friend you won't no matter what. Trust me on this one. But listen to me, whatever you do think about it or you may end up doing the wrong thing." For a moment Sirius looked like a real parent figure.

Harry nodded.

"You know.. besides what that boy said you are not alone. You have me and you have other people to think about before taking a decision."

"Thanks, Padfoot."

Then a different voice came through the door and Harry raised his sight.

"Can I talk to him?"

Sirius smiled. "Of course Mrs Potter." and he stood up winking at Harry.

Ginny's cheeks colored lightly but she was unable to form a smile.

"Not yet" was all that Ginny said.

"See you later pup" Sirius said and he exited the room closing the door.

Ginny walked towards him and sat by his side. Harry was surprised, Ginny had never attempted to talk so directly with him before - they didn't even know each other that well.

Harry's eyes didn't leave Ginny all the time it took her to walk from the door to his side. She was having a very hard time with Ron leaving it was obvious, her distress was visible in her brown eyes.

"Hi" he said.

"What are you doing?"

"I.. I don't know anymore. I was planning on finding Ron but.."

"Sirius?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah"

"Well you shouldn't. You don't know where he is and Bill will know better where could he go"

Harry sighed. "I guess you're right but.."

"This is not your fault" For a moment Harry was sure that the redheaded girl was reading his mind.

"It is, I'm really sorry for arguing with him like that."

"It's not your fault! I slapped him, remember?" Ginny looked at Harry very grimly. She was carrying a lot of guilt also and Harry didn't want her to feel like that, he was the only responsible about what had happened.

"Still he is my friend and I.."

"And he is my brother!" Ginny said and let her face fall on her hands while her long red mane hid her from Harry's sight.

Harry didn't know what to do, he had never saw her like that and he even remembered hearing the twins saying that Ginny was the tougher of them all. He put a hand on her shoulder and spoke very quietly. "He will forgive you, he will return"

"Do you really think so?"

Harry nodded.

"I know that he was wrong when he said all of those horrible things but I cannot stop thinking that it's my fault that he left."

"He acted like a git and you know that, and besides the gifts unsettled him and that was my fault, not yours." Harry remembered perfectly how Ron's argument started.

Ginny raised her sight. "Harry, Why did you give me those gifts? Those were really expensive, you didn't have to."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that he was going react like that. I though that he was fine with.. you know." he said lowering his face.

"I'm not blaming you. I want to know why you spent so much on me when I barely talk to you."

"Oh.. did you like them?"

"Love them. But.."

"Well there's not much to explain." Harry cut her off but he couldn't stop the traces of a smile from appearing on his face when she said that she loved the gifts.. "The broom was James' idea and you will need it if you plan to enter the team. The price is not important, I have the money and you worth it."

Ginny was speechless.

"The necklace.." Harry continued scratching his head trying to find the words to explain the gift. "Well, honestly Lily said that you liked rubies and I know you love Quidditch.. I thought that it would look good on you." By the time he finished Ginny was blushing.

The redheaded girl then clung to Harry's neck. "Thanks. It's beautiful." she said. Harry was startled but he didn't want her to separate from him so he hugged her back.

"Harry," she said with her face still on his shoulder. "Don't leave."

"I.. don't know. I feel like I owe it to him."

"Don't leave." she repeated. "Percy left, Ron left, I cannot lose you too."

Harry was surprised he didn't thought he was that important for Ginny yet. "Maybe if I go Ron will return." he said.

"I don't want you to go!" she yelled separating herself from the hug so she could look at him with her brown and moist eyes.

Harry didn't say anything so Ginny continued. "Did you see Hermione?" Harry was surprised by the question.

"Yeah"

"I'm sure that she just realized that she feels something about the prat of my brother and now he left. He left her here with two kids who are crying for their father." she paused for a moment. "Do you want me to be like that? Do you want to leave me with the kids all alone? If you do so I won't stay here you can be sure of that."

The image of a devastated Ginny came to him and then he knew that he wasn't going to allow that.

"I can't let you leave now" Ginny said.

"Ok" that was all what Harry managed to say.

Ginny let out a sigh. "I really have to go, Hermione needs someone to talk to. Thanks, this helped me a lot. Would you mind looking after all the kids for a moment?"

"I'll go get them."

Ginny stood up and walked to the door.

"Ginny" she turned her face for a brief moment. "Can we talk later? About.. you know.. the kids?.. us?"

Both of them went slightly red.

"Not today" Harry nodded and she left the room.

At dinner the mood was still very grim at the table. Since Mrs Weasley was not going to come down Ginny and Harry battled at the stove. Harry's experience was only on breakfasts and dinner was a complete different universe for him, even so the two of them managed to get something eatable.

Hermione looked calmer and she was paying more attention to Rose and Hugo now and Harry thought this was because of her conversation with Ginny.

The news from the Order weren't very promising. Ron hadn't appeared yet and no relative or friend knew nothing about him. Bill even battled with his pride and went to Percy's place to ask for him. The night was coming and Ron was out there without money or knowledge of the Muggle World and that worried everybody in the kitchen.

Even so the Order had managed to send a few people around looking for him and they were going to be out the entire night. There were also some people at the Ministry ready to run after him if his trace was activated, so far he hadn't done any magic.

Owls were sent, relatives were being visited and people were sent looking for them. That was their plan and even when it didn't seemed like a perfect plan it was all that they got. Harry had to admit that it was better than him wandering around the city yelling for him.

"It's better if we get some rest, maybe we'll have some news by tomorrow morning." Bill was going to return to his place in case Ron went there but it was unlikely. "Tomorrow we'll have Lupin and Tonks back."

"Can we stay a bit longer?" Ginny asked.

Bill forced a smile. "Is not worth it, I'll let you know if something happens. Your kids need to rest and Harry has a hearing tomorrow."

The hearing. Harry had almost forgot about it but now it was the least of his concerns. He had decided to trust that everything came out ok in the last timeline and that it wouldn't change this time.

Everybody said their goodbyes and headed unwillingly to their respective rooms.

When Harry entered the room he felt it bigger than the night before even when James was going to sleep with Hugo on Ron's bed now. The redheaded boy was crying.

"Ron, where are you? are you really that thick to think that nobody needs you?" he asked himself.

He let himself drop on his bed by Al's side. Even when he had lived at the Dursleys for fourteen years now he couldn't take apart the feeling that this was going to be his loneliest night.


	7. Announcement

**This is an announcement to drop this. I realized that some of the reviewers were right, it is annoying to read the same event twice no matter how interesting is a second POV. It is also makes the story slower.**

**Don't get me wrong the story is good and I have good things planned for it but I will combine both HP & TMM and RW & TMM. I'll also put a more meaningful title to it.**

**The combined story is named HP & the Locket Bearer and it should be up by now.**


End file.
